Watashi no Chiisai Neko
by Nameless-Anami
Summary: Cap. 5 arriba! Ah terminado el 3 campeonato mundial, pero Kai se encuentra gravemente herido, no solo en su físico, sino en su corazón, pero un lindo neko podrá ayudarlo a superarlo... [KXR]
1. Un chocolate para tí

Sandy: non HODAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me alegra mushio el poder verlos de nuevo y adivinen qué?

Akabane: Nyhao nee-chan

Sandy: si, este es un fic escrito por Akabane y yo , ojalá y les guste

**SERIE: BEYBLADE**

Genero: Yaoi.

Pairings: KaixRei, TakxMax

Disclaimers: No poseemos ni a los chicos ni a la serie...pero la historia si es nuestra (Akabane y Sandy)

Warings: Angust, romance, POV, tierno,ummmmm.... divertido

-...- dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Primera Parte: Un chocolate para tí  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------

El torneo había terminado y los blade breakers salieron vencedores en ese torneo, más sin embargo, kai salió gravemente herido, pero dijeron k sólo necesitaba descansar...

Takao tan alegre como siempre había decidido que lo mejor era ir a visitar a su amigo bastante 'estoico' y seño 'cara de pocos 'amigos' al menos para decirle, aunque sabían que poco le importaba, que estaban con el y que aunque no lo reconociera sabían que los apreciaba!. Bien, esa no era la mejor estrategia del mundo, sin embargo sabia que sus palabras ocultaban mucho de verdad, y seria divertido verlo con aquel gesto de 'te voy a matar' una vez mas, eso querría decir que se estaba recuperando!. Takao sonrió a sus pensamientos, que listo!! se ganaría un premio si seguía así.

- Takao, crees que sea buena idea ir ahora???? - el rubio parecía un poco indeciso- y si Kai no necesita ser molestado, no creo que le agrade mucho nuestra presencia - opinó el chico de orbes azules

Takao sonrió con un gesto altivo y de una mente brillante que obviamente no poseía, no era tonto...pero digamos que fuera del beyblade no se consideraría 'tan inteligente' - Vamos Maxie!! al señor amargado no le vendrá mal una visita, además servirá para ver que tal ha estado, de paso le llevamos chocolates!

- Pero yo quería esos chocolates!!!!!!! - chilló el menor de todos - además, si es tan amargado como dicen, no creo k le agrade demasiado nuestra visita – concluyó el pelirrojo Daichí

Ray estaba un poco preocupado por el estado de Kai, se había preocupado demasiado al ver como era masacrado por Zeus en la batalla. Casi se muere del susto cuando Kai cayó inconciente sobre Takao, lo cual hizo que se sintiera un poco enojado, y cuando lo encontraron recargado sobre la pared con Dranzer destrozado...

Takao chillo en desacuerdo - por una vez que tengo una buena idea, alguien puede reconocérmelo!!!!! - la mirada se volvió expresivamente grande y amenazo con ponerse a llorar si no se le cumplía el capricho, pero a quien mas vio con esos enormes ojos fue al rubio, que por alguna razón que no comprendía, sentía cierta 'debilidad' por él - Maxie!!!!

Max se sintió débil ante la mirada del nipón y no tuvo mas remedio que confiar en Takao -...esta bien Takao, pero ojalá y Kai no se enoje con nosotros...

- oigan, alguien sabe por que el jefe y Hilary se rehusaron a acompañarnos?? - dijo el chico muy curioso -y por qué Ray no ha dicho ni una sola palabra? - inquirió Daichí señalando al chino, quien pareció no haberlo escuchado.

Takao giro la mirada luego de sonreír a Max dulcemente, con aquella chispa cariñosa que distinguía al dueño del dragoon, la mirada curiosa del japones no se hizo esperar y prácticamente arrollo a Ray con los ojos como queriendo descubrir el alma del neko - Es cierto Ray, no has dicho si estas de acuerdo

Takao no guardaba ningún tipo de malicia dentro de su pregunta, de hecho era de lo mas santa, fue por ello que no pudo entender entonces el sonrojo que cubrió las mejillas del neko al hacer una pregunta tan simple. Que pasaba ahí? y porque casualmente el no entendía ni J?

Ray estaba sonrojado, lo único en lo que había pensado era en como estaría Kai, pero, que haría? era su amigo - estoy bien chicos, sólo que me preocupa un poco el estado de Kai, eso es todo

Takao se cruzo de brazos comenzando a hacer inferencias que a la vista sonaban meramente estúpidas - ya se!! Ray admitelo!! estas enamorado de Kai! - sonrio cómplice, sin ninguna ventaja sobre su voz, de hecho los otros supieron que hablaba en broma, pero parece que Ray no lo sabia...

Max miró a Takao y decidió seguir lo empezado - Es cierto Ray, ahora que Takao lo menciona se me hace muy extraño que te preocupes tanto por Kai - dijo en un tono malicioso

Ray se sonrojó de sobremanera. Nunca había pensado aquella posibilidad, pero...era imposible!!!! él, enamorado de Kai!!!! era algo extravagante y muy confuso para la mente del pobre nekojin

- en serio?? – dijo el pelirrojo rascándose la cabeza sin entenderlo - Ray, en serio te gusta Kai?? - preguntó el chico de orbes esmeralda

Takao sonrió con satisfacción, Maxie iba por su camino!!! ahora mas que nunca sabia cuanto amaba al rubio!!! un segundo...el pensó eso?! cielos no!!. El pobre japonés se quedo un segundo tan frío y estático que pareció ausente, tan pálido que parecía muerto, y luego tan rojo que podía simular muy bien un tomate maduro.

El hecho era que cada vez, todo estaba mas confuso, tanto por la actitud de Ray, como por la actitud de Takao. El japonés tosió intentando con desesperación cambiar el tema - ah...mejor voy por los chocolates!! - dijo en un tono alegre y al siguiente segundo, aquel manchón que vieron a lo lejos no era otro que Takao, saliendo de una situación que se le había tornado por demás, confusa

- Y ahora k le sucede a Takao? - definitivamente la conducta de su amigo había pasado de 'normal' a 'extraña' en un segundo, mientras veía el rumbo que había tomado el dueño de dragoon - oye Max, que crees que le suceda?

- No lo se Ray, se fue corriendo así como así – expresó el rubio confuso y al parecer, con un deje de tristeza casi invisible en su bello rostro

Daichi no se preocupo, eso era normal en Takao - vamos chicos, no se preocupen, es Takao, que cosa podría pasarle?? es demasiado tonto como para pensar en algo inteligente - dijo el chiquillo burlónamente

Max se enojó un poco ante este comentario, no le agradaba que se burlaran de Takao, era algo que sin duda le hacía hervir la sangre, pero que había disimulado bien mucho tiempo.

Takao llego hasta la décimo quinta tienda de chocolates que encontró tan lejos como pudo del punto donde todos habían estado. Finalmente alcanzo la tienda repleta de chocolates tan diversos como las pequeñas pecas del rostro del rubio que tanto le gustaban...Basta basta!!! el no podía estar pensando en esas cosas!!!.

Enfadado consigo mismo y su falta de coherencia lógica dentro de su pensamiento, maldijo para sus adentros y se introdujo a la tienda que tan atractivos sabores representaba, tanto al paladar como a la vista. Dedujo que al menos podría encontrar 300 variedades de chocolates y de tantas formas como solo en sus sueños había imaginado.

Mera coincidencia haber encontrado aquel lugar. La campanilla tintineo cuando paso y cuidadosamente observo las formas de chocolate que había desde la entrada hasta el ultimo pasillo del local, curiosamente posando su vista sobre uno que decía 'Díselo con un chocolate' y al reverso decía 'Aishiteru' ...de inmediato la imagen del rubio sonriéndole con dulzura le asalto en pensamiento

El japonés volvió a ponerse tan rojo que hasta las orejas se le subió el color, estaba detestando sobremanera aquella situación y estaba definitivamente ODIANDO la idea de ir por los chocolates...bien, el debía pensar en los chocolates para KAI SOLAMENTE...Max no...KAI...Max no...'Vamos Takao concéntrate!! Kai Kai!! entiendes?!! no Max!!"

Mientras, los chicos esperaban ansiosos a la llegada de Takao. Había pasado casi media hora desde que se fue a comprar lo chocolates, más sin embargo, pareciese que fue a hacerlos. Todos sus amigos ya se estaban cansando de esperar, pero el más preocupado era Max. Pimero la "huida" de Takao, y ahora, que tenía que haber ido a comprar chocolates y que había una tienda muy cercana ahí, y Takao no regresaba.

- Oigan chicos, ya me estoy preocupando, se supone que sólo tenía que haber comprado una caja de chocolates - dijo Max sin evitar que su voz se cortara un poco

-Yo también. A dónde se le ocurrió ir a comprarlos? - preguntó el chino, tenía muchas ganas de ver si Kai se encontraba mejor...un momento, de nuevo Kai???!! 'Vamos Ray, sólo vamos a ver que tan bien se encuentra Kai, no es nada especial' trataba de decirse a sí mismo, pero ni el se lo creía

-AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! si Takao no regresa en menos de 2 minutos, me voy a volver locoooooooooo!!!!!!!!-gritó el pelirrojo jalándose del cabello, obviamente, era igual de paciente que Takao

Takao observo los chocolates que se encontraban un poco mas lejos en una canastilla, había de muchos tonos, sabores, formas y tipos...ese seria un regalo estupendo para Kai!...de no ser porque la canasta tenia forma de corazón y decía I love you, y otra vez, la sonrisa calida de Max se le vino a la cabeza clavándose como si definitivamente no deseara salir 'basta Takao basta!!!! te vas a volver loco lo se!...' se autoregaño pensando seriamente en dejar los chocolates por la paz y llevarle a Kai un globo o una tarjeta de 'alíviate pronto'

Era mas sano... y definitivamente podría dejar de pensar en Max, si eso!. Volvió su mirada a una esquina donde había muchos globos, que tienda mas practica!...de no ser porque todos los malditos globos tenían un Aishiteru marcado, agg!! el iba a demandar a la tiendita esa!!!

Resignado se decidió a llevarle los chocolates que había en la canasta pero definitivamente desecharía todos los que dijeran I love you o algo parecido, es mas, se los comería de regreso!!...si! eso!!. Tomo la canasta maldiciendo por lo bajo y se acerco a pagar.

El tendero le miro de reojo - encontró lo que buscaba jovencito? - era un señor viejo, que le veía tras sus gastados lentes de fondo de botella

Takao estaba medio exasperado, pero no quiso ser grosero - ...si si, todo lo que buscaba - no pudo evitar suspirar lanzando una mirada de nuevo a la tienda

El tendero pareció comprender algo y sonriendo tomo un chocolate de la estantería - le agregue un chocolate por la compra de la canasta, gracias por venir - entrego la bolsa con una sonrisa

Takao no se molesto en ver el chocolate, pago con desanimo y salio de la tienda comiéndose los chocolates que podían insinuar un interés que él solo tenia sobre el rubio. Y dale!! que no le interesaba el rubio!!!!

Los chicos esperaban a Takao con desesperación y preocupación, en realidad con mucha preocupación...Había pasado una hora desde que Takao fue a comprar los dichosos chocolates, o se comió todo lo que tenían en la tienda o fue hasta el otro lado del mundo a comprar el regalo para Kai

- Chicos, ya estoy muy preocupado. Y si vamos a buscar a Takao?? -sugirió el rubio tratando de que no le diera un infarto por el hecho de preocuparse tanto

-Pero no sabemos dónde está Max – afirmó el chino, también preocupado por Takao

-QUE SE LO TRAGÓ LA TIERRA O QUE!!!!!- dijo Daichí exaltado y desesperado -YA ME CANSÉ DE ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAR, LA HORA DE VISITA SE VA A ACABAR!!! -gritó Daichí, haciendo que los otros dos reaccionaran.

Era cierto, no faltaban mas que 2 horas para que terminase la hora de visita, y todos querían estar un momento con Kai, sin embargo, Takao no llegaba y no podían irse sin él, ya que fue el de la famosa idea. 'Takao, a dónde te metiste?' pensó el rubio. Sabía que debía de seguirlo, pero no pudo, ahora quien sabe donde rayos se había metido el dueño de Dragoon...

Takao regresaba al mil por hora engullendo los chocolates que podían malinterpretarse - ay magg....di...cion...gghhmm... - casi se atraganta el atarantado... - chicos!!!!!! - ondeo su mano ya cuando los vislumbro mas cerca, seguro iban a matarle...pero, de verdad que necesitaba un respiro!!!

Al llegar hasta ellos suspiro cansadamente mientras dejaba la gran bolsa abajo - ya ya esta...lo siento por tardar...

-TAKAO, POR QUE TARDASTE, ESTABA EXTREMADAMENTE PREOCUPADO POR TÍ!!!!!! - dijo Max casi llorando por la preocupación, por lo menos no le había sucedido nada malo

Takao casi salto fuera de su piel a semejante grito que había pegado su rubio...un segundo! desde cuando era SU rubio?! con un demonio... ¬¬ - Aaahhhhhh!!!!! - dio un grito - Maxie...me vas a matar de un susto un dia - reprocho volviendo a tomar aire - es que tuve que ir a...buscar el regalo adecuado para Kai!!! si eso!!!

- PERO TAKAO, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO POR TÍ, POR POCO Y NO SABÍA QUE HACER!!!!!! - dijo el rubio llorando de forma desconsolada frente a los ojos de Takao, Daichí y Ray

-Max...- susurró Ray con una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa, obviamente Max quería mucho a Taka, cómo?, no sabía, pero lo quería

Takao no sabia que hacer, de hecho era algo tonto para eso de calmar a las personas cuando están así..bien, el era un COMPLETO idiota si se trataba de eso...pero era Maxie!...al menos lo intentaría - Oye Max no te estas tomando las cosas muy apecho? no me paso nada mira estoy completito!! - quiso calmarlo pero, como dijimos, no era NADA bueno al hacerlo

-COMO DICE ESO TAKAO!!!!! TARDASTE UNA HORA. NO SABES LO DESESPERADO QUE ESTABA??!!! Y NO TANTO POR KAI, SINO PORQUE ME PREOCUPABA DE QUE ALGO MALO TE SUCEDIERA Y TU DICES QUE NO ME LOTE A PECHO???!!!! - Max se tapaba sus hermosos ojos con sus manos, cayendo al piso para llorar, cómo que no se preocupara, si era su amigo, no iba a quedarse como si nada si Takao no regresaba.

Ray se acercó a Max y comenzó a tratar de calmar a su amigo. El también estaba preocupado por Takao, pero no tanto como Max

- Vez lo que acabas de hacer campeón mundial? - reclamó el pelirrojo

Takao ya no sabia que hacer, suspiro - Pero estas haciendo esto muy grande Maxie... - ignoro a Daichi olímpicamente - si tan preocupados estaban me hubiesen marcado al movil - bufó, por alguna razón estaba comenzando a sentirse molesto

Max no hizo nada, sólo se levantó y miró a Takao enojado, como nunca nadie lo había visto, pasó a su lado y le lanzó una bofetada - Si no te preocupas por tí mismo entonces no lo hagas, pero no tengas el descaro de preocuparnos!! - dijo Max enojado - Vamos, se nos hace tarde, si no, no vamos a alcanzar a llegar a la hora de visita - agregó como si nada, mas sin embargo, siguió llorando en silencio

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el comportamiento de Max. Jamás había actuado de esa manera y nunca creyeron que lo haría. Ray y Daichí sólo lo siguieron, no querían comentar nada más. Takao había metido de nuevo la pata

Takao se coloco la mano en la mejilla...Max habia...el no podia...porque?!!. Se sintió frustrado e idiota, claro!! si lo era!!, lo era por haberse atrevido a fijarse en el rubio y porque sus sentimientos eran una maldita basura!!. Su mano se volvió un puño que apenas dejaba la sangre circular, cerro sus ojos con llave conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con inundar la suavidad de sus mejillas en un deseo entupido por descargar todo lo que ahora estaba sintiendo.

Max no lo entendía!! no entendía nada!! maldijo su debilidad y llorar por alguien que definitivamente estaba equivocado, lo único que el quería es que el rubio no se preocupara!!! porque con un demonio..Lo amaba!!! y de nada servia seguir ocultándose lo obvio.

Tomo la bolsa, se adelanto hasta donde se encontraban ellos, con las lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos azules y dándole la bolsa a Ray dedujo lo del anciano, había un chocolate justo como los que el vio, lo saco de la bolsa y se lo entrego al rubio - Toma, al menos quédatelo, aunque fue muy estúpido de mi parte pensar siquiera en que te gustaría - dijo entre renuencia y amargura y se fue de allí corriendo, con el corazón desbocado.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo anteriormente hecho por Takao, en especial el pequeño Max. Acaso...acaso Takao lo amaba?! Acaso le correspondía?! Con este pensamiento el rubio volteo a ver al nipón e hizo lo más que pudo haber hecho - TAKAOO!!!!!!!! - gritó el rubio con un tono entrecortado - no te vallas... - dijo más bajo, pero llegando a ser percibido por el nipón.

Los otros 2 estaban confundidos por la actitud de ambos. En realidad eran extraños, pero Ray sabía de los sentimientos de Max, así que sólo volteó a ver a Takao, quien al escuchar la voz de Max, se detuvo de su huida

Takao no giró, si iba a despreciarle mejor ahora que sentía que no podía doler mas a otra ocasión, sin embargo no quería verlo...no podía verlo!! si iba a reprocharle mejor así, si giraba se darían cuenta que estaba llorando y él no les daría ese gusto! - Que pasa...Maxie... - expreso tan firmemente como su voz se lo permitió y la presión sobre su pecho creció, asfixiante

Max tenía que decirle, quería decirle, así que reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba y dijo lo que tenía que decir...- Ta...Takao...a...ai...ai shi...- Max no podía concluir. Estaba totalmente sonrojado, pero tenía que terminar, pero no podía, no sabía como...

Takao estaba indeciso a cerca de creer lo que acababa de escuchar o que solo fuese el viento jugándole una mala broma, lanzando a sus oídos las palabras que él quiso escuchar, sus ojos grandes llenos de lagrimas aun invaden sus mejillas, mientras Takao no sabe si acercarse o mantenerse fijo en aquel lugar - ...Maxie...Ai shiteru... - concluye, con desanimo, el si lo dijo...ya no podía ocultarlo

Max estaba completamente feliz y Daichí casi con un infarto. Ray veía esa escena con ternura. Max se fue acercando poco a poco a Takao, hasta que decidió correr y abrazarle por detrás. Estaba más que feliz, no podía creer que Takao le correspondiera - Ai shitteru Takao!-dijo Max prendado a su espalda de y abrazándolo por el cuello

Takao se giro lentamente sobre su eje, acomodando los brazos de Max sobre su cuello hasta quedar de frente, le abrazo con temiendo que se fuera en cualquier momento, que desapareciera y solo quedara el amargo recuerdo de su soledad, le abrazo como si fuese lo único que quedara, como si fuese el aire para respirar...

Aspiro sobre el cabello rubio deseando llevarse siempre el recuerdo de la esencia de Maxie, besando con cuidado y apenas apoyando sus labios en el cabello rubio, como si aquel fuera a romperse en cualquier momento, con el mismo miedo de que se escapara de entre sus brazos... - Maxie...Maxie... - repitió con el llanto en la garganta y los ojos húmedos...Maxie, su Maxie

Max alzó su hermoso rostro también hundido en lágrimas y fue acercando sus labios a los de Takao. Se sentía nervioso pero había deseado eso por más de una vez. Max los acercó lo más que pudo a los labios del nipón, dejaría que tomara la decisión.

Takao soplo suavemente sobre los labios del rubio, si aquello era un sueño...el no quería despertar. Bajo su rostro hasta lograr que sus labios sintieran el calor de aquellos otros que prometían el paraíso. Probó apenas, apaciguando las ansias de sentir la piel delicada de los labios que ahora se entregaban, tímidamente paseo su lengua por esos labios, tímidamente fue cerrando el beso, tímidamente se atrevió a cerrar completamente su boca y a pedir asilo dentro de aquella boca queriendo conservar ese calor, probar sus el interior, mas a fondo...explorar, sentir, palpar...degustar...

Max se sentía en la gloria. Nunca pensó que los labios de Takao tuvieran un sabor tan exquisito. Se dejó llevar, haciendo que fuese él que dirigiera el beso. Las mejillas del rubio se agolparon de un color carmín que hacían que se viera mas hermoso de lo que ya era. Ray y Daichí presenciaban ese momento. Ambos sorprendidos y felices por sus amigos

-Vaya, quien iba a pensar que Max se fijaría en él - comentó Daichí sin separar la vista de los dos tortolos

Ray no comentó nada, sólo pensaba que aquellos eran él y Kai...un momento, pensó él y Kai???!!! sus mejillas se agolparon de carmín al pensar en que él quería lo mismo con Kai, pero el sabía que tal vez no podía ganar el amor del ruso-japonés

Takao degusto el beso con tranquilidad, sin ninguna prisa...disfrutando del calor, del dulce sabor que los labios de Max despedían...y que era suyo, para él, solo para él. No le importo el antes y el después, ni siquiera la cachetada...porque amaba a Max, y eso borraba todo disgusto que hubiese podido alguna vez tener.

Jugueteó con la lengua del rubio que tímida, se escondía saliendo de improviso y volviendo a luchar con la suya, acariciándose una a otra en una danza proverbial que solo dos amantes pueden expresar entre si. Sonrió...porque era lo que deseaba, porque era lo que sentía...y porque no había nada mas hermoso que aquello, Max lo amaba, lo había aceptado...y con ello, enfrentaría lo que fuese

Al separarse del beso aquella suave sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios, junto su frente con la del rubio mirándole a los ojos, demostrándole con aquella mirada que lo que sentía no era posible significarlo con palabras - ...Maxie... - volvió a repetir como si el nombre sonara dichoso en sus labios

Max sólo sonrió para Takao y sólo para Takao. De pronto recordó lo que le había hecho - Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho!!!! - dijo haciendo reverencias como si fuera un loquito - lamento la bofetada es sólo que...que tenía tanto miedo de que algo te hubiese sucedido que yo solo...

Takao coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios del rubio - shhh... - acallándole, y sonriendo - me lo merecía...no quise preocuparte...Maxie - le abrazo con una ternura que sus amigos apenas reconocían en el japonés - vamos a visitar a Kai...si? - le acaricio la cabecita mientras lo despeinaba juguetón

Max sólo sonrió de forma dulce a su Taka y respondió con un enérgico "sip"- Vamos chicos, se nos hace tarde!!!! - gritó el rubio a sus amigos

-Son ustedes los que estaban perdiendo el tiempo- dijo Daichí

-Mejor vamos, si? - dijo el chino casi suplicante

Takao asintió, tomo la bolsa con la canasta y tomando la mano de Maxie con su mano libre emprendió el caminito ignorando otra vez, olímpicamente a Daichí, como si fuese un cero a la izquierda - Vamos! mejor en taxi, que si no, no llegamos

-SIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!! - dijeron tanto el rubio como el chino

-OIGAN, NO ME IGNOREEEEEEEEEEN!!!!! – reclamó el dueño de strata dragoon mientras corría tras de ellos

Asi, todos emprendieron la marcha hacia el hospital, luego de confesiones, y contratiempos...era hora de visitar a Kai, y quizás, solo quizás, el neko miembro del equipo, podría confesar...y aceptar, lo que su corazón guardaba, aquel sentimiento por su líder...

TBC  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, aquí da por terminado el primer capítulo, repito, este es un fic doble, así que dejen sus opiniones en reviews n-n

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo


	2. Amargo Reencuentro

**SERIE: BEYBLADE**

Genero: Yaoi.

Pairings: KaixRei, TakxMax

Disclaimers: No poseemos ni a los chicos ni a la serie...pero la historia si es nuestra (Akabane y Sandy)

Warings: Angust, romance, POV, tierno,ummmmm.... probablemente mucho lemmon...

-...- dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Segunda Perte: Amargo Reencuentro

----------------------------------------------------------------

Por fín, todos iban en camino al hospital en donde se encontraba Kai. El primero era Daichí, quien iba como si nada hasta el frente, después se encontraban Max y Takao, quienes iban tomados de la mano y conversaban amenamente, y en último lugar se encontraba Ray, que aún se encontraba ensimismado acerca de lo que por Kai sentía.

No sabía en que pensar. Es cierto que se había preocupado por Kai en exageración, que a veces se quedaba mirando y se sonrojaba cuando el ruso-japonés se daba cuenta, que a veces no dejaba de pensar en él y que...un momento...el estaba pensando tooooodo eso??? y el había hecho todo eso??!! bien, de algo estaba seguro, o estaba enamorado o estaba loco. Que iba a pensar Kai acerca de ello?

Él no quería que Kai lo rechazara, le había costado mucho ganarse su confianza y amistad como para destrozar todo eso al confesarle sus sentimientos. Preferiría callar a perder la amistad que el ruso-japones ha aceptado. Aunque eso le doliera más, no lo diría...nunca lo haría...

- Ey Ray!!!! - el japonés ruidoso casi grito para sacarlo del aparente ensimismamiento en que su amigo se había sumido, prácticamente lo zangoloteó por los hombros para que reaccionara, observando los ojos desubicados del chino - que pasa amigo? estas muy pensativo - y lo cierto era que se preocupaba, él apreciaba mucho a todos, y a pesar de ser distraído ponía atención a ellos

-Eh??- Ray, después de tanta abrupta llamada por parte de Takao logró reaccionar y ponerle atención al nipón - Ah? que sucede Takao? por qué tanto escándalo? - mencionó el chino como si nada pasara

Takao levanto una ceja incrédulo - Mira Ray, que todos crean que soy un completo estupido, que proceso lento y que solo me dedico a esponjar mi ego, no te voy a negar que lo hago. Pero cuando hay algo raro y ese 'algo' le sucede a uno de mis amigos, definitivamente soy mas listo de lo que parece - expreso con seriedad, una muy inusual en el japones hiperactivo - así que dime que sucede

-Uhh - expresó el chico de cabello rojo - no sabía que Takao pudiera a trabajar su cerebro de vez en cuando

-Si Ray, que te sucede?, has estado demasiado distraído durante todo el camino. Te preocupa alguna cosa? - preguntó el pequeño rubio también preocupado por su amigo. Ray no solía ser distraído, ese título lo tenía el nipón y a mucha honra, pero en este caso, el chino había estado fuera de sí y demasiado callado durante todo el trayecto, lo cual también le preocupaba

-Ahora que lo mencionan, Ray, tu no sueles ser así - comentó el más reciente miembro del equipo -eso se lo paso a Takao, pero a ti? que te sucede viejo

- No me sucede nada chicos, en serio, sólo necesito pensar en algunas cosas. No es nada grave -comentó el chino, tratando de calmar a sus amigos. No le agradaba que se preocuparan por el y pusieran esa cara de angustia, le hacían sentir culpable - Por qué mejor no nos vamos ya? no queda mucho tiempo para visitar a Kai - concluyó esperando la respuesta de los otros, cambiando el tema rápidamente.

Takao abrazo a SU rubio, que chico mas listo y lindo!! habia visto el semejante cosa mas tierna?, no, el no, definitivamente. Le dio un pequeño besito en la frente, seguía embelesado, y quería seguir así por mucho tiempo mas - Anda Ray, cuéntanos, somos tus amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros, además no nos tragamos el cuento de que 'todo esta bien'

- Chicos, en serio, todo esta bien. Mejor vamos, además, hay que ver si Kai no intentó escapar del hospital, no saben cuanto odia estar encerrado - comentó el chino, sin notar que acaba de regar la sopa y completita

-Uhh Ray, esto me suena a que alguien esta enamoradooo...-comentó el rubio de forma pícara, aún entre los brazos de SU, SU de suyo, Takao, redundante? Que va!

-Vaya, ya es el tercer enamorado que veo en un sólo día - comentó Daichí mientras volteaba a ver a la otra pareja

- Qué?!!! Pero si a mi no me gusta Kai!!!! - gritó el neko con aquel increíble sonrojo que le cubría desde el cuello hasta la pequeña puntita de sus curiosas orejas

Takao volvió a mirarle incrédulo - no te gusta Kai? es tan falso como decir que amo a Daichí - dijo en un tono despectivo, abrazando a su rubio - porque te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

- tu, amarme a mí??? sería la peor desgracia que podría sucedermeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!! - gritaba el más pequeño, causando que los demás lo miraran raro

Ray, mientras tanto, no sabía ni lo que sentía. No estaba seguro de si amaba a Kai o no, no sabía como demostrarlo o siquiera saberlo - No es que me cueste trabajo...es que...no se si en verdad lo amo - dijo en un tono parecido a un susurro pero que sus amigos lograron escuchar

Max creía entender a Ray, el tampoco sabía antes cómo saber si estaba o no enamorado de Takao. Sólo se dejaba llevar por su corazón, sentía que necesitaba al japonés cerca de él, y lo comprendió aún mejor cuando los Blade Brakers se separaron. Ahí pudo comprender más que bien que amaba a nipón - Vamos Ray, tienes que saber si en realidad te gusta Kai o no. Dime que sientes por él

-Mejor ya vamos chicos, por favor...- Ray no quería hablar de eso, sólo lo confundía más. La última oración la dijo en tono de suplica. Tenía que ver si Kai se encontraba bien y no deseaba que lo siguieran interrogando

Max prefirió no seguir insistiendo, sólo volteó a ver a su novio esperando...

Takao suspiro en respuesta, negando con la cabeza - Ray...cualquier cosa que pase, estamos contigo - fue lo único que se atrevió a afirmar antes de entrar al hospital

Dentro de aquel edificio se respiraba el aire a medicinas y a aquel limpio enfermizo que hacia el estomago de Takao revolverse hasta el cansancio. Jamás le habían gustado los hospitales y odiaba aun mas su olor. Pero por esta vez se contuvo de hacer comentarios o quejarse, había ido para ver a Kai.

Observaron a los médicos y enfermeras ir y venir y la voz chillona de la que llamaba a tal o cual residente para alguna operación, emergencia o simplemente para algún llenado o formulario. Eso estaba muy lejos de ser algo grato para cualquier miembro del grupo, sin embargo había que soportarlo por su amigo...por ambos de ellos.

- Habrá que preguntar - sugirió Takao al ver que ninguno parecía procesar aún, últimamente se le iba a dar mucho el pensar por todos si seguía así ¬¬

Max volteo a ver a su chico y luego a Ray, luego comenzó a susurrarle algo al nipón - Takao, crees que Ray se encuentre bien? - dijo este preocupado

- Este lugar huele horrible!!!!!!! no me agrada!!!!!!!!! repítanme otra vez por qué estamos aquí????-comentó Daichí

Takao observo a Daichi reprovatoriamente - podrías por una vez en tu vida callarte? estas en un hospital no en un juego de blade o en una plaza - expreso con un gesto serio, luego giro a ver al rubio - yo creo...que Ray estará bien solo cuando se de cuenta de lo que de verdad siente - le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla sonriéndole

Max lo único que hizo fue sonreírle con su forma tierna como siempre - ojalá y sea así...- fue lo único que logró comentar

Ray miraba a todos lados. Al igual que a Daichí, odiaba rotundamente los hospitales. Sin embargo quería asegurarse de que Kai se encontrara bien y sano y salvo. Sabía que el ruso-japonés era capaz de escapar si lo deseaba y podría lastimarse y... 'ahh!!!!!!! Ray, deja de ser tan paranoico, Kai está bien, eso creo...' pensó en sus adentros, lo que no lo alentaba del todo.

Así que se atrevió a preguntar -Disculpe señorita - le indico a una enfermera de cabello castaño y ojos miel - me podría indicar en que habitación se encuentra Kai Hiwatari? - preguntó con su acostumbrada educación, provocando un leve sonrojo en la jovencita

-Si, no se preocupe, en un momento les indico cual es su habitación - respondió mientras iba a verificar donde se encontraba del antes mencionado. Luego de aprox. 2 minutos de espera, eternos para Daichí, la enfermera regresó indicándoles el número de habitación - se encuentra en el 3° piso y es la habitación no. 398

Ray sólo sonrió por agradecimiento -gracias señorita - después de esto, los chicos lo siguieron, dirigiéndose a la habitación del Bicolor

Takao abrió la puerta ya que veía la temblorosa mano de Ray no decidirse, asi que lo mas factible era que alguien mas lo hiciera. Suspiro y planto sobre su rostro la mascara de alegría que llevaba tantos tiempos - Hola Hola!!! estamos aca!!! - saludo jovialmente mientras entraba de lleno a la habitación con canasta en mano - Kai!! estas despierto mira que bien!!

De inmediato aquellos ojos de rubíes, fríos como el aire gélido de las tierras árticas, giraron en dirección donde a quienes había considerado 'amigos' luego de un arduo trabajo de convencimiento, entraban...siendo obviamente el mas escandaloso le japones de cabellos azules.

No se encontraba en su mejor animo, en absoluto...detestaba tener que permanecer en aquella camilla, con el maldito suero en su brazo, y con tantos vendajes que si no fue porque negó los demás, hubiese terminado como momia. Odiaba a la enfermera chillona que se le enredaba cada vez que entraba acosándole, y definitivamente no soportaba al médico que creía saberlo todo sobre él.

Ray estaba muy preocupado por Kai, estaba herido, acostado, con un suero y lleno de vendas. Aunque sabía la respuesta del joven de orbes rubíes no se resistió a preguntar - Kai...te encuentras bien???? - dijo con preocupación en sus hermosos ojos ambar. En realidad estaba preocupado

Max observó esto y llamó la atención de Takao para que también lo observara. Ambos sonrieron. En realidad Ray era más despistado de lo que creían al no darse cuenta ni el mismo que amaba a Kai

Kai paseo su vista hasta clavarla en los ojos ambarino-gatunos que le observaban con curiosidad, noto en ellos algo inusual en el neko, había cierta inseguridad y parecía querer rehuir la mirada, pero el no lo dejaría. A través de sus ojos transmitió la sensación picante que culmino con su voz - Te importa?

Ray no sabía que responder...pero...- CLARO QUE ME IMPORTA!!! - respondió el chino muy preocupado - como no habría de estarlo!!!! mira como estas!!!! - otra vez regó la sopa. Qué era tan obvio? En ese momento de tapó la boca y bajó su mirada - gomen nasai Kai...

Kai frunció en entrecejo, si su humor ya era malo ahora era peor, como se atrevía el neko a ser tan imprudente como para gritarle a él?. Molesto por aquella actitud a la que no le encontraba ninguna explicación volvió su voz tan fria que dolía a quien la escuchar - Si tanto te importa comienza por callarte - declaró con un aire imperativo

Ray no sabía si llorar o salir corriendo. Se sentía tan humillado, pero, es que era verdad. Estaba sumamente preocupado por Kai, lo quería demasiado, pero...al oír esa voz tan fría dirigirse a él, sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, tal como el cristal. Sin poder evitarlo, dos lágrimas salieron de se hermosos ojos. Mantenía su cabeza gacha, no quería que Kai viera su debilidad...pero no pudo evitarlo...le dolía...dolía mucho

Max miró toda la escena. Probablemente Ray estaba destrozado, y eso se reflejó en aquellas dos lágrimas que escaparon de su rostro. Se sintió triste por Ray. Luego volteo a ver a Takao y a Daichí, quienes también veían con tristeza y susto dicha escena

Takao se conservo en silencio, eso que estaba sucediendo entre Kai y Ray les correspondía solo a ellos, y aunque el tuviese ganas de golpear al ruso por cometer la desfachatez de tratar asi al chino luego de lo preocupado que este estaba, se contuvo. Volvió su mirada hacia Max y le abrazo discretamente, pero no dijo palabra alguna, mantuvo ese silencio mortal que hacia eco en la habitación

Kai un tenia la mirada gélida clavada en sus ojos, exasperado bufó antes de continuar algún dialogo, el cual parecía que simplemente no llegaría, y la verdad es que no le importaba, bien decían, mas vale solo - se van a quedar ahí parados mirando o que - esa también fue una orden, el chico no era de lo mas paciente

Si Ray se encontraba dolido hasta hace uno minutos, ahora estaba mucho más que destrozado. Levantó su mirada llena de lágrimas para ver frente a frente a Kai. No notaba a sus demás amigos en esos momentos...se sentía sólo...sabía que no era una muy buena idea haber ido al hospital, pero deseaba ver a Kai, con todo su corazón. Es como si lo necesitara...Ray siguió fijando sus ojos ámbar en los rubíes del ruso. No lo culpaba, a él que le importaba...pues mucho al parecer. Tenía que admitirlo, le amaba, pero...Kai no lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro...decidió seguir fijado en aquellos ojos rubíes, sin dejar de mirarlos ni un momento, aunque sus ojos estuvieran empañados e inundados por lágrimas...

Kai suspiro fastidiado, lo menos que quería ahora era una escenita del chino lloriqueando de esa forma, no toleraba a las personas que derramaran lagrimas de esa forma, no podía soportar ver a alguien llorar...y la razón era simple, el no sabia como expresar su llanto, y la frustración de ver, era mas que dolorosa - No vas a hacer una escena, o si? - reprocho mirándole con desaprobación y recelo

Ray lo único que se limitó a hacer fue dejar de mirarlo. Dio media vuelta - Me alegra que te encuentres bien, será mejor que me vaya - en ese momento siguió derramando algunas lágrimas y como frase final dijo - bien chicos, ya no me necesitan aquí, volveré a mi pueblo mañana por la noche...-después de esto, se limitó a irse. Corrió por los pasillos llorando, triste... 'Adiós...para siempre Kai'

Takao abrió la boca, observo a Maxie y le hizo una seña de que fuera a detener a Ray o al menos le ayudara de consuelo, por mas que había deseado mantenerse lejos de aquella situación que no le correspondía, no pudo. Una vez que observo a su rubio salir se giro a ver a Kai, que conservaba la vista fija donde el neko habia corrido - Escucha Kai, se que no es mi asunto....

El ruso lo cortó fríamente sin molestarse en mirarlo - tienes toda la razón, NO es tu asunto - declaró loable, su aire de soberbia y frialdad cubrieron la habitación con aquella declaración, y finalmente digno a mirarle

Takao apretó su mano en puño, ese Kai!!, era su amigo, lo quería, pero a veces era tan...estupido!, el pensando eso? cielos..que miedo - Exacto, pero eres mi amigo, te aprecio, aunque tu no lo entiendas y Ray...te quiere mas de lo que tu te imaginas - declaro y no se movió ni un centímetro, soportando la mirada fría del ruso

La habitación cayo en un silencio tajante, que amortajaba con lanza feroz hacia los dos contendientes que sostenían sus miradas, como retándose, Kai jamás pensó que Takao pudiese hacer eso...y Takao jamás pensó que pudiese ver, una gota de arrepentimiento y dolor en la mirada rubí...

TBC

--------------------------

REVIEWS:

**Kiri Miyamoto - Sugoi! las felicito su fic esta quedando muy lindo. Pobre Neko el siempre sufre por saber si será o no correspondido. Por cierto, lo que sucede es que se equivocaron, subieron el fic en la sección de Frances y no en la de español.**

Akabane: Kiri-chan, ya se dio cuenta Sandy del error ¬¬ q la mujer es medio distraida, no la culpen, gracias por tu comentario

Sandy: ;; nee-chan mala, que querías? eran la 2 de la mañana y estaba adormilada

**sakurachan - te esta quedando genial! tienes que seguir por fa, es que a mi no me gustan cuando las cosas se quedan a medias, y mas si se puso interesante! **

Sandy: -- muchas gracias por tu review, no sólo me felicites a mí, Akabane-san también hizo gran parte del fic, yo sólo vengo de colada, y en lo de que te desesperas mucho, creeme, a todo mundo le pasa.

**R3.L3N.LY3RG - Ya se kienes se encargarán de mi muerte.. más vale ke prepare un féretro... ME DEJAN EN SUSPENSO! no fui hecha para resistir tanta tensión, está kedando excelente. Espero que el hecho de ke se hayan unido traiga mejorías a su ff.**

Max: bien...Hola Camil, me agrada que te aya gustado el fic, pero...aun sigo sin entender como se juntaron para hacerlo si pelean demasiado. No te preocupes por lo del féretro, nosotros te lo pagamos, puque creeme, aqui no será la primera vez que te quedes en suspenso

**La LoKa KeLLy - hola! bueno pues la verdad me gusto , yo soy fan de la pareja kai x rei me kede esperando mas de ellos, por cierto...ke significa el titulo del fic **

Akabane: aclaro nuevamente que mi querida hermanita tenia la cabeza no se donde...porque el titulo está mal ¬¬ ...el titulo es Watashi no chiisai neko, que significa "mi pequeño gatito"... - le da un coscorrón a Sandy - fijese lo que pone!

Sandy: o ó oye! yo había puesto eso, tu me dijiste k era la segunda!

Ray: vamos chicas, cálmense

Akabane: yo te dije que no era Watashi no chiwai neko, sino chiisai, y tu le cambiaste todo!

Kai: Shut up!!! ¬¬

**Maia-mao - Te quedo muy tierno, me gusto mas la parte de la cachetada, pobre Takao, pero se lo merecia. **

Takao: tambien te quiero Maia-mao ¬¬###

Sandy: vamos Takao, si te lo merecías, mira que el pobre Maxie se preocupa por tí y tú bien gracias. Charlatán ¬¬

Takao: bien!! renuncio a este fic!!! - se va dando un portazo

Akabane: Sandy!!!!!!!!! ¬¬######

Kai: un demonio....

**Chica rara - Cuántos fics puede empezar Akabane en una semana?...Cada vez me sorprende más. Weno Con Sandy!!..¿Q saldrá de la combinación del estilo kawaii de Sandy el profundo de Akabane?? Está quedando muy bien. La imágen de Ray sonrojado es tan tierna.**

Ray: gracias por el comentario chica rara, eres muy linda

Akabane: cuantos puedo comenzar en una semana?...has visto, digamos q tengo manía...

**cidmil jercoy - sigue k esta muy buena la historia **

Sandy: oh! pues... gracias. me alegra que les aya gustado este fic!!!!!

**Gadiss - holas! esta muy bueno, espero ke Kai salga pronto!**

Akabane: ya salio, ya lo vieron como se porto, lo quieren? ¬¬ o lo quemamos en la hoguera?

Kai: Oyeme!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬

Takao Copy: por qué a Kai lo aclaman y a mi nooo!!!

Sandy: ¬¬ simple, Kai es más guapo e inteligente a comparación tuyo

Max: vamos Sandy-chan, no es tan malo

Ray: un momento, no dijiste que te ibas Takao?

Takao: ya me fui, ese es una copia mal caracterizada de mi ¬¬ - le dispara a su replica - copia barata y mal pagada!!!! - se va, otra vez

Akabane preparando el fuego para la hoguera...

Max: O.O? k haces Akabane?

Akabane: ...vengar al neko

Kai: ya te dije que me sueltes!!! - amarrado

Ray: suéltalo Akabane! nunca te dije que lo mataras!

Akabane amarra a Ray tambien: ahí esta, ahora se queman juntos!!

Kai: si seras estupido neko ¬¬##....Akabane soltame!!!!!! de una buena vez!!!!!!!

Ray: ¬¬ y yo aún que te defiendo y me dices estúpido

Max: em...nos vemos en otra ocasion cuando a Aka-chan se le baja la paranoia '... - corre a traer cubetas de agua para apagar el 'fuego' de Kai y Ray


	3. Frágil Soledad

**SERIE: BEYBLADE**

**Genero:** Yaoi.

**Pairings:** KaixRei, TakxMax

**Disclaimers:** No poseemos ni a los chicos ni a la serie...pero la historia si es nuestra (Akabane y Sandy)

**Warings:** Yaoi, Angust, romance, POV, tierno,ummmmm.... divertido, lemmon

-...- dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tercera parte: Frágil Soledad  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Max fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo tras de Ray, seguido por Daichí. No podía creer que Kai fuera tan frío con el neko, si Ray se estaba preocupando mucho por él. Trató de alcanzarlo, ambos trataron, más sin embargo, cuando llegaron a la salida del hospital, ya no estaba. Lo único que sabía el rubio en ese momento es que si Ray se va, tal vez no lo vean dentro de mucho tiempo...y eso no le agradaba, tenía que encontrarle, pero necesitaba la ayuda de los demás para lograrlo -Lo perdimos...- murmuró Max al ver que su amigo ya no estaba

-Ahora si que tanto Takao como Kai metieron la pata - comentó Daichí, a lo que Max no comprendió. Al ver esto, el dueño de Strata sólo se limitó a decir-Takao por convencernos en venir a ver a Kai, y el otro por levantarle la voz a Ray, si éste sólo se preocupaba por él -finalizó a lo que Max asintió

-Tenemos que ir por Takao, Kyo y Hiromi, tenemos que encontrar a Ray antes de que se vaya - dijo el chico de orbes azules dando media vuelta, en camino a la habitación del ruso-japonés

Las miradas se habían sostenido por mas tiempo del que Kai consideraba prudente para Takao...sabia muy bien el efecto de su aire gélido sobre los demas, verlo tanto tiempo a los ojos incluso ocasionaba frio, eso pudo notarlo por el temblor pequeño que recorría el cuerpo del japones que, a pesar de todo, continuaba con la mirada clavada en las orbes rubí.

El chico de cabello oscuro no podía entenderlo...Kai era así, el lo sabia mejor que nadie, pero no era justo lastimar a Ray de ese modo, era una conducta baja. Vejar a alguien de esa forma, era matar un alma única, como representaba el neko, y que ahora sabia que no había quedado incolume.

Takao maldijo por lo bajo, si tan solo Kai dejara su ufania y egocentrismo de lado y se diera cuenta que ellos lo querían, por mas malediciente que fuese le tenían un cariño tan grande que superaba lo que el pudiese hacerles. Que aceptara que a pesar de su esfuerzo por mantenerse solo, o lo que parecía, ellos no le dejarían...

Comenzaba a sospechar que dentro de aquella coraza se escondía una persona que temía a un mundo que podía lastimarle. Lo comprendía bien...si solo Kai se comprendiera de esa forma...quizás las cosas podían ser diferentes.

Decidio romper el endemoniado silencio, pues estaba por volverlo loco - Kai, la forma en como hablaste tan austero no debería causarte holgorio, deberías dejar de ufania orgullosa...a veces creo que eres la máxima expresión de un sátiro suspicaz que se deleita con el dolor ajeno - expreso en palabras que Kai creía jamás podría construir una oración gramatical, de inmediato reculó, quizás había hablado de mas...

El japones-ruso no sabia si reirse por las palabras de Takao, no por la declaración en si, sino por la forma en como se las había ingeniado para construir la frase. O sentirse ofendido...sin embargo no opto por ninguna - Deberías saber que NO me importa lo que pienses Takao

El japonés ahondo el seño cerrando la mano en puño, ya basta! no iba a estar asi la vida entera, porque Kai no se daba cuenta?! - Mira Kai, no me interesa que mis palabras te causen el menor daño solo quiero que sepas que te has comportado tan despreciable que si por mi fuese hace tiempo me hubiese dado la vuelta, pero escúchame bien, no tienes porque infierno descargar tus traumas con nosotros que nos hemos esforzado por ayudarte y entenderte muchas veces!! - ya no cuidaba si reclamaba, le iba a soltar la sopa 'ahora!' - porque lo quieras aceptar o no, detrás de tu maldita coraza de hielo se esconde una persona insegura que no quiere ver que no esta solo!! pero sabes que?! si tan solo quieres estar, un día de estos te lo vamos a cumplir!! porque todo tenemos un limite y tu estas tocando el nuestro!!! como diablos puedes ser tan ciego!!! - termino gritando, justo cuando Daichi y Max entraban por la puerta...habiendo escuchado el reclamo de Takao

Max y Daichí estaban estupefactos, en realidad no creyeron haber escuchado que Takao estructuró bien una oración tan complicada y que le haya gritado de esa manera a Kai. Lo que probablemente se había buscado era un tremendo regaño por parte de Kai, pero al parecer, el bicolor se encontraba de la misma manera que ellos...

Kai habia callado, por completo...lo que normalmente terminaría en un pleito mayor no había pasado de un silencio mortal que hacia ecos en la habitación, apenas se escuchaba el tintineo del suero, las voces fuera y las respiraciones agitadas de quienes se guardaban a la expectativa del 'y ahora que'

Takao apenas procesaba que el había dicho todas y cada una de esas palabras que si no fuese Kai, hubiesen taladrado ferozmente en aquel que las escuchara, se mordió el pudo ser tan descuidado y hablar así, pero a pesar de todo sabia que si no lo hacia el ruso-japones no entendería jamás.

A la expectativa levanto la mirada, lo que viniera ahora, el regaño, que le golpeara o alguna de esas cosas, la soportaría, había sido imprudente...y Kai no era la persona mas paciente.

Ante tanta tención, Max decidió intervenir, antes de que Takao fuera tan sólo un recuerdo...-Takao, tenemos que ir a buscar a Ray, quien sabe donde se encuentre-dijo el chico en forma seria y preocupada- llamaré a Kyo y Hiromi para que nos ayuden, estás de acuerdo???? - preguntó antes de irse junto con Daichí

Takao le detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación - Búsquenlo Max...yo me quedo - expreso del modo mas firme que pudo encontrar en su animo trémulo, si Kai iba a hacer algo no iba a salir huyendo, y mas vale que no se tardara porque...ya se había entumido de permanecer en la misma posición!

Max tan sólo asintió a lo indicado por el moreno - Llamaré a los demás, te esperaremos fuera del hospital - dijo mientras salía de la habitación junto con Daichí. Ojalá y Kai no lo hiciera añicos...

Kai parecía haber conservado la calma 0 al menos parecía. Pero esa afirmación estaba muy lejos de la verdad en si. La vorágine que se extendía por el mar de sus emociones estaba causando una presión tan fuerte en su pecho que pronto le asfixiaría...y a pesar de ello no retiraba la imagen impasible de su rostro, que parecía ser el mas duro que alguna vez Takao vio.

Pero no era hacia el japonés que tenia ese odio...hacia si mismo. Cada palabra, cada desprecio, y cada sentimiento tumultuoso y negativo que expresaba proyectándolo hacia los demás, era aquel odio iracundo que sentía hacia su persona, hacia su pasado, hacia cada cosa que había sucedido y que en vano ocultaba detrás de su mascara de frialdad.

Un sentimiento de vacío se formo en lo mas profundo de su alma revelándole la mas oscura y fria soledad de la que el huyo tanto. Sintiendo con parsimonia el dolor extenderse desde el centro de su ser tocando cada parte de lo que la figura de Kai represento hasta ese momento.

Quería llorar...tan cierto como ello. Quería derramar cada una de las lagrimas que le fueron negadas cuando era pequeño, cada maltrato, cada dolor, cada desprecio, cada cinismo, cada espina envenenada que se clavo en su corazón hacia tanto tiempo, con todo aquel sentimiento luctuoso que amenazaba con derrumbar si figura en el diminuto tiempo que le tomaría echar a Takao de la habitación...

La mirada se perdió entra lo blanco de aquellas sabanas...tan inmaculadas como alguna vez su cuerpo pequeño había sido...podía recordar aquellos sueños de la infancia, en que se desea ser feliz, las sonrisas...una familia, el siempre quiso una...

Los recuerdos vagaron como sombras dentro de su cabeza, clavándose como filosas espadas cargadas dolorosamente de aquel rechazo que había sido victima, destrozando ante el todos los sueños y llenándole de un solo objetivo...Ganar. Ganar o Morir, Perder no era una opción. Ser fuerte o Morir, la debilidad no es aceptable. La emosion es debilidad...sentir puede matar.

Los fuegos del infierno los había vivido sin necesidad de haber muerto, cada vez que todos se formaban en retahíla fuera del lugar donde fue criado, el maldito la mirada sardónica y lasciva de aquel sujeto, que siempre guardaba un ojo cercano a él...maldito él y todos. Les demostró que el era mas fuerte de lo que creían, que el soporto muchas veces mas que los otros, que todo lo que hicieron no lo doblegaría nunca. Pero con cada una de esas cosas...había venido el vacío, la soledad, el miedo...Tenia miedo...

Cerro su mano en un puño fuerte sobra las sábanas blancas, casi cortando la circulación de todo su brazo, tembló...presiono sus dientes...la vista se nublaba causa de las lágrimas amenazantes...pero a pesar de ello aun tuvo fuerza para hablar - Largo de aquí, Takao - esa fue la orden mas lastimosa que pudo haber oído de Kai

Pero bastaron esas palabras para que Takao, luego de haber soportado tanto tiempo ahi, cediera ante la petición - Te guste o no, vendré luego...Kai - declaró, dando media vuelta y cerrando la habitación a su espalda.

Max llamó a Hiromi y Kyo, quienes, al escuchar la noticia, fueron al hospital lo más pronto posible. Cuando hubieron llegado, Max les explicó lo que había sucedido y que, al día siguiente, Ray se iría a Hong Kong.

- Cómo pudo haberle hecho eso? - exclamó Hiromi notablemente enfadada - si Ray únicamente se preocupaba por él, y así se lo agradece?

-Tengo que admitir que esta vez Kai se pasó demasiado - dijo Kyo mientras volteaba a ver a Max - y donde está Takao? - se atrevió a preguntar

Max había perdido su vista en la entrada del hospital. No tenían mucho tiempo, pronto iba a obscurecer y sería mucho más difícil encontrar al neko en aquellas condiciones. Además de que le preocupaba Takao, no quería ni imaginar lo que Kai pudo haberle dicho o hecho, con sólo pensarlo le daban escalofríos...De repente vió como la figura de Takao aparecía cruzando la puerta para poder salir del hospital, sin embargo, estaba muy serio. Todos, al voltear a verlo, se extrañaron del semblante que ahora tenía el nipón.

Max decidió acercarse, lo abrazó, el cual, el nipón respondió con mucha ternura, y luego sólo preguntó - Y bien, qué sucedió? - dijo el chico de orbes celeste de manera preocupada. Aunque Kai pudiera ser la persona más fría del mundo, también tenía corazón, y Max quiso saber la manera en que el bicolor había reaccionado

Takao ladeo la cabeza, intentando encontrar en el enredo la palabra que se adecuara a la actitud de Kai, la forma en como esas palabras habían salido de sus labios...y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dejado al ruso-japones solo - Luctuoso... - atino a decir, ante la mirada expectante de todos

Daichí veía que en el ambiente había demasiada tensión: Si, sabía que Kai se pasó de la raya con Ray, que Takao le había gritado a Kai, y que este se encontraba demasiado triste como para responder a las preguntas del nipón, pero, tenían que animarse y buscar a Ray, de lo contrario, tal vez no lo volverían a ver...- Vamos chicos, arriba esos ánimos!!!! - gritó el chico, captando la atención de todos los presentes - Si no nos vamos ahora, tal vez no podamos encontrar a Ray más tarde - dijo mientras emprendía camino - Vamos a buscarlo, ya luego nos encargaremos de Kai - dijo muy animado, sin embargo, en el fondo estaba tan triste como los otros

Takao sonrió un poco, quiso contagiarse del animo pero se sentía culpable de haber dejado a Kai en la habitación solo, sentía que algo no estaba bien, algo no encajaba...pero decidió no pensarlo y acompañarles, quizás solo eran impresiones - De acuerdo chicos! vamos - acompaso el animo

En otro lado, Ray se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente. Se sentía destrozado. Sabía que no debía de haber ido con ellos, que no debió haber ido con Kai, pero su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, su conciencia no lo dejaría tranquilo si no hubiera ido. Pero ahora, se encontraba sólo, triste, vacío y destrozado por dentro. Necesitaba llorar. Lo antes dicho por el ruso-japonés lo hirió demasiado, si no fuera que lo mató por dentro.

Tenía que irse lejos...que dejar de ver a Kai. Estar con el bicolor lo lastimaría, pero, no deseaba apartarse de él. Lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo. No quería...no podía...pero...tenía que alejarse de él...

Decidió ir a visitar a Kai y pedirle disculpas por haberle levantado la voz. Se sentía culpable, sentía que lo carcomían por dentro. Debía ir y disculparse con Kai, pero...y si volvía a lastimarlo? No, esta vez no huiría, ni aunque su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, se quedaría con Kai hasta que éste quisiera escucharlo.

Más sin embargo, tenía otro problema...la hora de visita se había acabado hace ya más de 10 minutos, y no podía ir mañana, ya que tenía pensado regresar a su pueblo...De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Como en frente del cuarto de Kai había un enorme árbol, treparía por él y llegaría a la alcoba de Kai 'bien pensado Ray' se dijo a si mismo. Con decisión, se levantó de donde se había encontrado llorando hace unos momentos, se limpió las lágrimas que aún salían de sus hermosos ojos ámbar con su antebrazo y, decidido, corrió con dirección al hospital. No importaba que Kai lo odiara...deseaba verlo una vez más...

Dentro de la habitación el silencio había inundado luego de que el japonés hubiese salido...se encontraba...solo. Si, como siempre lo había estado, sus amigos eran fruto de su imaginación...Ray era fruto de su imaginación. Las cosas jamás serian de otra forma...nunca.

Con el corazón acongojado por el dolor, con la herida sangrando y lacerando infructuosamente dentro de su pecho, pero negándose a salir por completo, se había embotado en una presión que colapso lo ultimo que pudo mantener en pie...ya no importaba su imagen, ya no importaba nada...

Quería salir de ahí!!! debía salir de ahí!!! fundiéndose en su propio odio por si mismo arranco el suero de sus brazos sin ningún tipo de cuidado, las malditas lagrimas, ni siquiera le concedían el consuelo de llorar, había olvidado como hacerlo...había olvidado lo que era sentir un abrazo, lo que era sentir el corazón alejarse por cada lagrima derramada...

Bajo de la cama tambaleándose, con fuerza apretó los barrotes de la cama, porque se le negaron tantas cosas? porque seguían negándose?...porque se las negaba el mismo?...porque...

Golpeo la pared con fuerza, hiriéndose la mano en el proceso...pero poco importaba, como cada cosa, no había forma de apaciguar esa presión, quería arrancarse el corazón y lanzarlo lo mas lejos que pudiese, no sentir nunca...eso se habia negado...todo lo hacia, todo lo haria!...

Cayo de rodillas, entre la cama y la pared, su frente sobre el barrote frío de la cama que le había guardado desde que estuvo lastimado, y durante todo ese tiempo, los únicos que le habían ido a visitar habían sido ellos...y los echo de su vida, nuevamente...a la única compañía que tuvo significado en su corta vida...

- Bien, ya llegué - dijo el minino mientras veía el árbol y dudaba en subir, pero...sentía que algo no estaba bien, así que sin pensarlo más trepó por el árbol.

Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto lo confundiría con un gato, ya que subía con extrema agilidad cada una de las ramas del enorme árbol. Cuando hubo llegado a la habitación del ruro-japonés se exaltó demasiado. ¿Dónde estaba Kai?! no se encontraba en su cama, tal vez...oh no, ya se lo temía. Kai había escapado del hospital, pero antes de irse a tratar de buscarlo, vio un bulto que se movía por detrás de la cama.

Decidió entrar a ver si era Kai, y enhorabuena, si era él. Más sin embargo, el corazón del neko se rompió aún más al ver el estado en el que se encontraba: tirado en el piso, apoyándose en un tubo y al parecer llorando. Ray se sintió culpable. Pensó que todo eso era por su culpa y sentía que debía de ayudarlo, protegerlo...Se acercó lentamente hasta el cuerpo de Kai, se puso de rodillas y sin avisar, tomó el cuerpo del bicolor entre sus brazos, convirtiéndolo en un fuerte y caluroso abrazo, en el que Ray intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, proteger y consolar...

Kai hubiese mostrado renuencia al contacto...en otras circunstancias, no sabia quien era...no, si lo sabía...era el neko, el mismo que él había lastimado con sus palabras momentos antes...el mismo que había visto derramar lágrimas...las que a él se le habían negado, el mismo que había echado con frialdad...

Como podía consolarle luego de lo que había podía abrazarle?. El era un maldito que no se había medido ni tocado el corazón al hablarle, y Ray...aun asi, había vuelto.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos, pero podía sentir el calor de aquellos brazos alrededor de sus hombros...atrayéndolo, acunándolo...podía escuchar los latidos del pecho del neko...su corazón...él también tenía uno...aunque se había olvidado que existía. Era tan sereno...tan suave...tan único...

Kai acomodo su cabeza justo en el pecho, donde aun podía escuchar el sonido ligero, donde podía sentir el calor de ese corazón, donde el vació se terminaba y la soledad era reemplazada por un sentimiento calido que se derramaba como cascada sobre su golpeado ser...

Levanto ligeramente la mano, tomando la manga larga de Ray y jalándose con ella para permanecer mas cerca, para poder sentir su olor, para poder perderse ahi...y ahora, después de tanto...las lagrimas que tanto oprobio le habían causado en el pasado...ahora representaban el consuelo tan deseado...

Lloro...mojando la ropa del chino...en silencio...dejando las lagrimas caer una tras otra sin control, apretando la ropa de Ray en ocasiones, dejando que las emociones fluyeran a través del frío corazón que sabía...que podía sentir...

Ray quiso proteger a Kai. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo y nunca más lo quiere ver así...decidió abrazarle más fuerte mientras acaricia su cabello y le deposita pequeños besos en éste, tratando de calmarlo. Amaba a Kai con locura, no podía evitarlo, era lo más preciado que tenía. Lo que podía herirlo hasta morir o lo que lo podía hacer inmensamente felíz.

Poco a poco, Ray sintió que la respiración del chico de ojos rubíes se fue normalizando. En esos momentos, no dejaba de abrazarlo ni por un segundo, pensaba que si lo soltaba se alejaría de él - Te encuentras mejor Kai? - preguntó el chino con una dulce voz y su rostro lleno de ternura. Aunque sus ojos seguían algo hinchados por tanto llorar, sus hermosos ojos ámbar reflejaban consuelo, ternura y amor, acompañados de una sonrisa comprensiva...

Kai, acomodado en ese calor, temía que todo aquello fuera un recuerdo de algo onírico que su interior pido en aquella desgarrante desesperación...que pronto Ray se esfumaría...pero no fue asi...él estuvo ahí, lo sabía, lo sentía...podía aspirar aquel aroma del neko...

Las palabras llegaron hasta sus oídos, relajando su cuerpo...cuanto efecto podía tener en el...cuanto podía ablandar su corazón...quería quedarse ahi, quería perderse ahí...quería estar siempre con él - Ray... - no pudo hablar mas, sentía que la voz se le quebraría si volvía a pronunciar otra palabra

Ray lo siguió viendo con ternura, y lo abrazó con mayor intensidad - Kai...lamento haberte levantado la voz...- dijo agachando su cabeza - pero...sabes que para cualquier cosa los chicos y yo estamos contigo, suceda lo que suceda -dijo tratando de alentar al ruso-japonés

Kai reprimió el llanto, había sido suficiente por ahora...tomo fuerzas de su flaqueza y levanto la mirada, topándose de frente y muy cerca con los ojos ambarinos...tan encantadores...recordó el primero duelo cuando por primera vez pelearon contra los Demolition Boys...recordo a Bryan...y como casi se lo arrebata...

Sin poder contenerse levanto su mano hasta poder posarla suavemente sobre la mejilla nivea del neko...apenas delineando con la yema de sus lados, como si temiera romper aquello que consideraba un tesoro...la única conexión que ahora tenia con alguien, tan especial y única, que apenas...podia reconocer de que se trataba - ...fue mi culpa...Ray, te hable...muy mal... - dijo con aire bastante culpable

Ray únicamente tomo la mano de Kai y con una de sus miradas de ternura le dijo - no es tu culpa Kai, estabas fastidiado, eso era todo, fui yo...quien se comportó como un estúpido...- ante las última palabras, el rostro del minino se ensombreció, el era el único y verdadero culpable...-gomen ...gomen nasai Kai...-dijo sintiéndose culpable por aquella situación...

Por su culpa el rostro había cambiado a un gesto lastimoso, por su culpa. No quiso resistirse, no pudo resistirse...aunque seguro Ray le reprendería o se iría...pero simplemente quiso..saber...probar...quiso...el quiso - Ray... - cerro el espacio entre ellos uniendo sus labios, deseando ese calor, ese sabor...deseando al neko, era pecado?..

Ray se sorprendió de sobremanera, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un hermoso color carmín. No podía creerlo...Kai...Kai lo estaba besando? era mejor que un sueño...estaba ten feliz, nunca en su vida había estado más contento. Se dejó llevar respondiendo al beso. Lo deseaba tanto como para dejar pasar ese momento. No quería separarse de Kai...era lo más hermoso y delicioso k jamás hubiera experimentado, y sin duda, lo mejor...

Kai presiono sus labios sobre los de Ray retardando la sensación ahi, no quería dejarle, perder ese calor significaría sumirse en el frio y el vació que había estado encerrándolo tanto tiempo, no quería volver a eso, quería quedarse ahí, con él.

Pero quería mas...logro que Ray fuese retrocediendo hasta caer sobre la alfombra de la habitación, donde quedo tendido a su merced. No rompió el beso, ahora no era el momento, jamás lo sería...prefirió mil veces continuarlo, lamiendo tímidamente los labios que hasta ahora le habían proporcionado una satisfacción y cariño increíble, quería saber mas...quería descubrir todo del neko...todo

TBC.

-----------------------

Maxie: n n Hola Damika Hiwatari, en primera te agradesco por parte de ellas que te hayas molestado en leer este fic; en segunda, no fue culpa de Taka-chan lo de la cachetada, n nU creo que estaba un poco alteradito, eso es todo y es mejor que Kai no aya leido lo que pusiste pero tienes razón, no estuvo bien hacer llorar a Ray. Ojalá y te aya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos luego n n

Takao: Bueno, sus comentarios siempre lo 'lucen' aunque si Maxie quiere que no le incineren, pues lo apoyo!! de todas formas me obligaron a regresar ¬¬ con metodos sutiles - sepase, Akabane y su magnum amada - gracias por leer y esperamos que este tambien te haya gustado mucho!.

Jefe: Bien Kiri Miyamoto, agradesco por parte de Akabane-san y Sandy-chan el review que dejaste. n ñUU no creo que sea buena idea que sigan con aquellos comentarios, . porque Kai se va a desquitar con nosotros muuuy feo, pero bien, y en cuanto a quemarlo, creo que ya la idea quedó descartada. Por Sandy y Akabane no te preocupes, es como Kai y Takao, se caen bien pero tienen que pelear para perder su tiempo.

Kai: oye chica rara, ¬¬ y a mi por que me pegas? no tengo la culpa de lo que ellas escriben

Sandy: ¬¬ silencio Kai, tienes derecho a permanecer callado, eso te pasa por ser malo con el neko

Ray: ...puedo responder?

Kai, Sandy: NO!

Akabane llega y amarra a Kai y a Sandy amordazandolos: sip, responde

Ray: Hola Chica Rara, agradezco todos los halagos que me has dado, en serio, eso es muy atento de tu parte. Bien, con respecto a tu review, no le pegues a mi Kaisito - lo abasha - él no tiene la culpa, dime, que no estarías así de frustrada si estuvieras en un hospital? No te preocupes, Sandy-chan SIEMPRE es así de despistada, es sólo que Akabane aún no se acostumbra a la personalidad de esta niña, ya verás que después no se pelearán, bueno, no tan seguido. Entonces, espero que te aya gustado este capítulo - le manda un besito - Shao

Kai: ¬¬ No hagas eso Ray

Sandy: si, que no ves que este es super celoso?

Kai: ¬¬ y tu callate

Sandy: ¬¬ y si no quiero, que?

Akabane los amordaza y los amarra lanzandolos a su cuarto oscuro - callense!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kai: mayi que tiene que sea frívolo, para empezar ¬¬ ....

Akabane: calla o te amordazo de nuevo Hiwatari ¬¬

Kai: ..................... - se calla a regañadientas

Akabane: lo que? no entendi!!!

Sandy: ¬¬ significa que no lo quites en la mejor parte-dijo mientras se quitaba la cinta que tenía en la boca

Akabane: ahh!!!!!!

Kai: ....baka....

Akabane: ¬¬ dije...calla...

Kai: .....................................

Max: Holitas Kurama-Suu-Minamino, tienes razón, ellas escriben muy bien y son muy lindas, algo sádicas pero lindas

Akabane sacando su látido sadoca - a quien le dices sádica ¬¬ rubiecito...

Sandy: Maxie, eres lindísimo y todo eso pero, ¬¬ vuélvenos a decir sádicas y estas muerto

Kai: y que ahora estan en su modo tierno....

Akabane: que quisiste decir con ello ¬¬#

Kai: .............. - calladito se ve mas bonito xD

Ray: bueno, es mejor que ya nos vayamos, antes de que esto se ponga peor

Akabane: ...si ahora que pueden....

Sandy: Akabane-chan, te diste cuenta ;-; estamos de acuerdo en algo, en medio matar a estos fulanos, T0T k feliz estoooooooy!!!!!!

Akabane le da un zape a Sandy: no brinque!!! ¬¬

Kai, Max, Takao y Ray aprovechan para huir: nos vemos en otra – corren! –

Sandy: NO HUYAN COBARDEEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!


	4. El Temor de Amarte

**SERIE: BEYBLADE**

**Genero:** Yaoi.

**Pairings:** KaixRei, TakxMax

**Disclaimers:** No poseemos ni a los chicos ni a la serie...pero la historia si es nuestra (Akabane y Sandy)

**Warings:** Yaoi, Angust, romance, POV, tierno,ummmmm.... divertido, lemmon

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene escenas lemmon, así que, si no les agrada este género, les recomiendo no leerlo

-...- dialogos  
  
'....' Pensamientos de los otros tres  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CUARTA PARTE: El Temor de Amarte  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------

Ray se dejaba llevar por aquel calor que corría por su cuerpo. Aquella magnífica sensación de sentir a Kai tan cerca de él. Deseaba llevar eso mucho más de lo que creía...abrió su boca, dejando pasar la lengua de Hiwatari, la cual buscaba explorar cada uno de los rincones de la dulce boca del neko

Se dejo sumergir, dentro de aquel calor impasible que producía el neko, en cuerpo y alma...de lo que el careció, a lo que quiso aferrarse...no por necesidad, había algo mas fuerte dentro de aquello, algo que apenas comenzaba a comprender. Ray había significado para él, mas que la vida misma, le debía demasiado...tantas veces se limito a mirarlo distraídamente o con la punta de sus ojos rubíes, tantas veces reprendió y le hablo igual que a cualquiera, y tantas veces recibiría del neko eso...una sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa. Se permitió explorar aquella boca llena de promesas y sabores dulces, embriagantes, encontrando en su camino la juguetona lengua del neko, que pronto se sumió en su juego calido y lleno de emociones encontradas, que chocaban con fuego

Y a pesar de ello, las manos de Kai se deslizaron delicadamente por los rasgos felinos del rostro...debía romper el beso..quería observar a Ray, quería observar esa perfección que había encontrado. Lentamente fue retardando el retirar sus labios, pero aun un pequeño hilo de pasión unía sus bocas, el ruso podía apreciar, el rostro sereno y radiante en emoción del neko cuando sus ojos rubíes se abrieron para apreciarlo, deslizando sus labios fuera, dejando que su lengua probara una vez mas la suavidad antes de moverse ligeramente atrás, solo para verle...la respiración intranquila, que podía escuchar en el silencio de la habitación, no, no había silencio...había un sonido, Ray.

Al irse separando poco a poco Ray, fue aferrándose más al cuerpo de Kai. Tenía miedo, miedo a que todo eso fuera uno de sus sueños, que todo hubiese sido mentira. Hundió su rostro en el bien formado pecho del ruso-japonés, donde, débilmente, comenzó a llorar. Aún no sabía si lo antes vivido fue un sueño o lo había vivido, pero si fuese la primera, no quería despertar...

Kai observo los ojos ambarinos nublarse frente a él, vibrando...las lágrimas se formaban, inseguras debían escapar de los parpados del neko. Su corazón se acongojo, porque lloraba?...acaso...acaso había hecho mal? le había lastimado? le había obligado? el nunca se perdonaría ninguna de esas cosas...nunca

Su mirada ablando con un gesto delicadamente triste, que podía leerse en su rostro, los ojos rojizos como la sangre, ahora no tenían aquel brillo frío y mortal que le caracterizaba, y sin embargo no podían leerse...

Sus manos habían permanecido a los lados, sosteniendo su peso y ahora una de ellas se deslizó a través de la mejilla del neko, rastreando las líneas, cada uno de los rasgos del neko, pero se detuvo...justo al sentir aquella sutil humedad sobre la piel nivea, guió su mano levantando una de las pequeñas gotitas que expresaban aquella inseguridad que leia en los ojos ambarinos - ...estas llorando...porque lloras...Ray... - pregunto, en un susurro, como si temiera que sus palabras rompieran aquel momento y que no se tratara mas que de una ilusión

Ray abrió rápidamente sus lindos ojos dorados, acaso...escuchó la voz de kai? acaso, el chico de lindos ojos rubíes se preocupaba por él? -acaso...no es un sueño?... - preguntó el minino de forma temblorosa y con mucho miedo a que la respuesta fuera que sí y despertara abrazándose con su almohada. No sería la primera vez que eso le sucediese. Al terminar su pregunta, vió los ojos de su amado bicolor con un deje de tristeza, nunca los había visto así, acaso, fue por su culpa? por su culpa su Kai se veía de aquella forma? - fue...fue mi culpa...? - más sin embargo no se había percatado que el ruso-japonés lo había escuchado - de...de nuevo...de nuevo fue por mi culpa? - Ray se encontraba cada vez más triste. Su llanto se intensificó más ante sus propios pensamientos. Ahora ya no tenía mucho miedo, sino repugnancia a sí mismo. Otra vez había vuelto infeliz a la persona que más amaba...

Kai no comprendió bien, porque lloraba? porque ese gesto?...hacia quien era?...estaba doliendo, otra un demonio, ya no mas!, suficiente dolor había tenido en su niñez y hasta hace algunos dias para tener que sentirlo asi, cada vez tan certero y fuerte, porque Ray no podia verlo de otra forma? - Ray... - dejo su cuerpo recargarse completamente contra el neko, dejo sus brazos posarse sobre sus hombros, aferrando sus manos a la tela, ya no quería mas eso, no quería ver dolor...quería ver a Ray, quería ver al kot tan feliz como siempre habia sido, verlo sonreír...que sonriera para él. Escondió su rostro en el pecho donde la blanca tela acaricio su mejilla.

Levanto ligeramente el rostro, de forma que su mejilla pudo sentir la de Ray tan suave, tan calurosa, tan única...acaricio su mejilla con la del chino, temiendo perder el contacto y ver dolor en sus ojos, hociqueó el cuello blanco, deseando expresar lo que sentía, pero no había forma, no con palabras...y no respondería ante las caricias...si, quería sentir aquel cuerpo bajo sus manos, ver aquellos ojos rebosando de pasión, y aquel gesto sereno pedir su tacto

Ray dejo escapar un pequeño gemido ante el contacto de su mejilla con la mejilla de Kai. Era tan fría y a la vez tan cálida, deseaba demasiado al ruso, pero, y si él no quería?, y si se enojaba con él y le gritaba? y si...y si Kai lo rechazaba? No, no deseaba eso, sentía tanto miedo...tanto dolor en si mismo, tanta repugnancia hacia su propio ser... pero, de todas maneras...disfrutó del momentáneo y cálido contacto. Se abrazó más a Kai...tenía más miedo que nada...mucho miedo...

Kai deslizo su mejilla hasta volver a encontrar los labios húmedos del neko. Recuperó sus labios, queria que lo comprendiera...queria tenerlo, no queria forzarlo, queria que estuviese con él, queria que...le...amara...

No supo en que momento ese pensamiento invadió lo mas profundo de su ser, no lo sabia, el tiempo era lo mas relativo y no se esforzaría por encontrarlo, solo le quería. Ray...Ray...Ray...

Y si el neko lo odiaba por forzarlo?...no terminaría violándolo claro que no. Pero lo queria, lo deseaba!!...no queria detenerse, no se detendría, no, ya no lo haria.

Volvio a apoderarse de su boca, volvio a sumergirse en su calor, volvio a probar sus sabores, volvio a besar con suavidad, palpo cada parte de aquella cueva húmeda, haciendo suyos y marcando cada espacio, degustando cada sabor, realizando el beso, a cada segundo mas frenético

El neko sintió de nuevo los deliciosos labios del chico de ojos rubíes. No podía creerlo...Kai lo había vuelto a besar...ya no podía resistirse...no quería resistirse...Respondió el beso del ruso-japonés de una forma dulce, tierna y al mismo tiempo apasionada. Amaba a Kai. Hace cuanto?...Inari sabrá desde hace cuanto tiempo, pero lo amaba... lo deseaba...deseaba ser de Kai, que éste lo poseyera, lo amara, tan siquiera en un sueño...

Quería profundizar ese beso un poco más, así que pasó sus brazos, rodeando el cuello de Kai, uniéndolo lo mayor posible a él, lo quería...lo amaba...lo deseaba. Deseaba conocer cada rincón del bien formado cuerpo del chico de cabello bicolor, sentir aquella piel tan blanca como la nieve rozar la suya, sentir los labios de Kai en todo su cuerpo...y no se iba a resistir ante tal deseo, no esta vez...aunque sólo fuese un sueño y luego despertara con su corazón roto por otra ilusión...no le importaba ya en ese momento, sólo deseaba a Kai, a su amado Kai...

De un dulce beso, surgió la pasión...desenfreno, plagado de amor. Era amor...nadie quien pudiese verlo negaría tal cosa. Pues a pesar de parecer solo un encuentro, la habitación se había llenado de aquel olor y calor que solo acompañaba a los amantes que se entregan por un sentimiento puro...y esa habitación, testigo silenciosa del desbordamiento vorágine del rio del corazón, procuraría acogerles hasta que todo terminara, incluso después...cuando se atrevieran a confesarse, darse cuenta, de que todo habia sido real.

Las manos diestras de Kai habian pasado a través de la tela, apenas permaneciendo al contacto de la piel que bajo su cuerpo comenzaba a retorcerse por sus caricias, las cuales apenas comenzaban, el proceso largo pero cuidadoso, no lo lastimaría...quería que lo disfrutara, tanto como el lo haria...si luego le reprochaba, asi su corazón quebrara...ahora no podia detenerse, ya no.

Una de sus manos se conservo serenamente delineando las lineas del cuello del neko, mientras el beso ardiente continuaba desenvolviéndose en aquel juego de sus labios, su otra mano ágilmente deshacía los botones de la ropa china, despojando en un momento muy breve, la tela que habia significado un estorbo para su encomienda.

Reconocer a Ray, cada parte de su pecho, cada parte de su cuerpo. Su mano hizo finalmente el ansiado contacto con la piel quemaba bajo sus manos, fruto de su propia ansiedad, lo sabía, pero cuido de ser precavido, arrastro sus dedos a través de las pequeñas formas apenas marcadas de su pecho, deslizando sus dedos hasta encontrarse con el pequeño 'boton' donde acariciaba, rastreando el color fuera de ese pequeño abultamiento de piel, la graciosa tetilla que bajo su mano fue endureciendo, entre caricias, deslices hasta decidirse a apretarla un poco mas fuerte...

Ray se sentía más que en la gloria, estaba totalmente excitado. Ya ni siquiera podía razonar lo que hacía, sólo se dejaba llevar por aquellas ágiles manos. Cuando la mano de Kai tocó una de sus tetillas, lanzó un pequeño gemido. Se encontraba con sus mejillas coloreadas por un hermoso tono carmín, lo hacía ver...tan inocente...ten indefenso...Cuando sintió que su tetilla era apretado por la deseosa mano de Hiwatari, Ray gimió de forma estruendosa mientras levantaba ligeramente su espalda, tratando de controlar todo el placer que aquel 'sueño' le estaba otorgando.

Increible...era la unica palabra con la que Kai podía describir aquel sonido que de los labios del neko había salido, inundando sus sentidos, extasiando su ser. Repitió la acción, y obtuvo respuesta de aquel cuerpo...reaccionaba ante su toque, pedia mas...cada forma en que el cuerpo se movía bajo suyo le demostraba que Ray estaba guiándose por el deseo...

La palma de su mano fue arrastrada sobre la tetilla que habia sido su principal objetivo, apretando ligeramente la piel del pecho, hasta encontrar a su paso el otro pequeño 'boton' de aquel cuerpo, repitió la acción...una y otra vez...llamaba tanto la atención a sus ojos que quiso más

Deslizo sus besos, dejando aquellos labios que con ansiedad había devorado varias veces, arrastrándose a través de su cuello, lamiendo cada línea que en aquel cuello se formaba, mordiendo ligeramente la piel suave que se exponía con cada gimoteo del neko.

Deslizo su lengua a través del hombro, atreviéndose a bajar apenas con un susurro, hasta colocar su rostro justo frente a la piel endurecida de la tetilla rosadita, tan curiosa...no pudo contenerse, ni quiso hacerlo, cerro ligeramente sus ojos, y con su lengua, lamió apenas moviéndola contra la piel oscurecida alrededor, mientras su mano continuaba un activo juego con su compañera

Ray no dejaba de gemir. Lo hacía cada vez más fuerte mientras su espalde se encorvaba. Esto estaba saliendo mucho mejor de lo que había soñado, ese era el mejor sueño de toda su vida. Más sin embargo, no se quedó sin hacer nada. Lentamente, con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos comenzó a desabrocharle la bata de hospital que Hiwatari traía puesta. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron más al contemplar el bien formado y pálido torso de SU ruso. Sus músculos eran perfectamente notados, su piel aún seguía un poco lastimada por el antiguo enfrenamiento, más sin embargo, eso no le restaba la perfección de aquel hermoso cuerpo a la vista del nekojin, quien fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir su otra tetilla siendo saboreada por el chicos de hermosos ojos rubí.

Como deseando aferrarse a aquella pureza del cuerpo que hasta ese momento no había sido tocado por nadie, profanado su virginidad...no, seria suyo, solamente para él. Deseando sentir el calor sofocante de su interior, deseando dejar en el su propia marca, sus pensamientos le asustaron incluso ahora, que con aquella sed de Ray, por primera vez revelaba y aceptaba sus propios deseos.

Queria mas...cuanto y tanto mas, quería beber todo lo que Ray pudiese darle, quería probarlo, sentir su sabor en aquel liquido que consolidaría dentro de sus labios una unión, una promesa de amantes que realmente deseo, no importaba el después, solo el ahora.

Su mano retardo su estancia sobre aquel 'boton' de su pecho, arrastrándose sobre una y otra varias veces, apretando con destreza solamente el punto exacto en el cual el neko propiciaría aquellos gemidos que para sus oídos significaban las mas dulces canciones. Pero no sus labios, ellos deseaban continuar la exploración del cuerpo impoluto, sintiendo aquella piel calida bajo los toques y la agilidad de su lengua, arremolinándose solo cerca de su ombligo, aun sin llegar a tocarlo...ese pequeño orificio justo en el abdomen plano, aquel que ocultaba solamente un poco de lo que Ray era, aquel curioso espacio que despertaba en sus sentidos mas de una emoción, era tan excitante verlo así...

Sin contenerse mas, su cuerpo era demasiado débil ahora para resistir aquella seña, sumergió su lengua en aquel pequeño espacio, percibiendo la forma en como aquel cuerpo se removió bajo su toque, placer...si, era placer.

Ray se retorcía de placer bajo las diestras manos de Kai en sus tetillas y su lengua pasando en su ombligo como un vaivén. Sabía que, o era un sueño o Kai lo hacía todo por placer...En esos momentos no le interesaba...sólo deseaba sentir aquel cuerpo perfecto unido al suyo, ser completamente de Kai, aunque fuese en un simple acto de pasión...pero lo deseaba...lo quería...lo amaba...

Mientras Kai lamía y relamía el exquisito ombligo del minino, este tomaba a Kai por el cabello bicolor, tratando de reducir aquellos gemidos de placer provocados por el ruso-japonés, mas sin embargo, era inútil, ya que cada vez se hacían más sonoros.

Como si cada sonido derramado lejos de aquellos labios rebosantes de placer fueran un aliciente, Kai continuo aquel acto que para él, significaba algo más que tomarle...una entrega de amor. Su lengua se escabullo de la trampa de su ombligo tan solo para poder rastrear fuera, delineándolo con su tacto, cerrando sus ojos...disfrutaría mas aquella dulce sensación

Sus manos abandonaron aquellos pequeños botones para deslizarle, delineando con sus dedos los recovecos de la piel que bajo su caricia, se retorcía en ocasiones, friccionando un poco más piel a piel. Con una caricia inclino su mano, solamente dándole el placer del tacto furtivo que era acompañado por un pequeño vientesillo que dejaba salir de sus labios, contra la piel calurosa que se colapsaba en éxtasis...aun no probaba, aun no terminaba, pero ahora cada vez mas, se encontraba tan cerca de aquel manjar que sus labios ansiaban degustar a cada palmo. No dejaba de sorprenderse, de su piel, de su calor, de su sabor...el sudor frio mezclaba el sabor salado con el dulce que dentro de su boca, el beso arrebatado de aquellos labios habia dejado.

Ray sentía un remolino de emociones pasear por todo su ser...Era lo mejor que le pudo haber sucedido, más sin embargo, también lo peor. No deseaba que ese sueño terminaba, quería soñar por toda su vida si eso le permitía estar con Kai, pero eso ahora no le importaba, quería que Kai lo poseyera, pero...no podía decírselo así como así... - Ahhhhh.... - gimió el gatito al sentir la caliente lengua del chico de ojos rubíes mientras dejaba su ombligo, haciendo un pequeño camino con su saliva por el torso del minino

Kai levanto un poco la mirada, deleitándose con la vista del neko asi...frente a él, totalmente entregado a la sensación, con sus ojitos cerrados, con sus labios abiertos para al gemir, con sus manos buscando con desesperación algo a lo que aferrarse...aquel manjar que se notaba por sobre la tela, expectante, ansiándole...

Sonrio, no sabia que clase de sonrisa había logrado aquella imagen, pero solo le hizo desear más. Disfrutaría del virgen cuerpo del kot hasta saciarse...asi recibiera una cachetada luego, solo quería sentir...que Ray se entregaba a él, asi fuese una mentira, deseaba sentirlo, deseaba hacerlo suyo, despojarlo de la virginidad seria un triunfo sobre la perfección que tanto habia buscado

Lo unico perfecto que habia encontrado hasta ese momento era Ray.

Sin dejar que el neko perdiera aquella sensación sobre su piel, volvió a bajar su rostro, deslizando sus manos por la suavidad de la cintura, hasta llegar a la cadera, donde el elástico de los pantalones impedía su paso por las nevadas montañas de aquel cuerpo. Sus dedos curiosos y activos se introdujeron apenas por debajo de la tela, sobre sus caderas, que pronto, comenzaban a bajarlo, sin dejar de tocar en ningún momento la piel nivea, mientras sus ojos carmesí observaban con deleite, como la piel iba quedando totalmente expuesta...hasta que Ray no tuvo ninguna prenda más, hasta que la figura excelsa de una deidad quedo ante sus

Ray sintió como era despojado de su última prenda, poniéndose cada vez más rojo. Más sin embargo, no se quedó atrás. Decidió bajarle como pudo los boxers a su acompañante haciendo que Kai también quedara completamente desnudo...

Sintió como la traviesa lengua de Hiwatari se iba deslizando cada vez más abajo. Estaba tan excitado...jamás se había sentido de aquella manera...era demasiado nuevo para el nekojin todas aquellas sensaciones. De repente, sintió como fue sacado de sus pensamientos bruscamente por un calor que se encontraba cerca de su miembro. Era el aliento de Kai. Gimió un poco ante el contacto de aquella bocanada caliente de su ahora amante, haciéndolo estremecerse.

Sin poder resistirse aquellos labios habian dejado un sendero húmedo desde el ombligo hasta el principio de toda vida. Que aunque ellos les fuera negada dar, también era fruto...fruto caliente del amor, el sexo era lo ultimo que importaba ahora. Sus manos diestras se deslizaron desde fuera de las caderas hasta delinear, solo con el dedo índice, las afueras cerca de la entrepierna

La exitación deseosa frente a sus ojos carmesí, se estremecía sin siquiera haber hecho el mínimo una pequeña sonrisa sobre su rostro, cerro sus ojos con suavidad resoplando sobre la piel sensible de aquella parte del cuerpo que ahora se revelaba, mandando una sensación calurosa al cuerpo entero del neko.

Abrir sus ojos y descubrir que aquellos labios se habían abierto para gemir nuevamente, escuchar aquella dulce canción en sus oidos, aquel gesto deseoso del neko...solo abria mas su apetito de probarle. Tomándose su tiempo, acaricio con sus dedos los dos compañeros de aquella excitación, abrió sus labios para deslizar apenas la puntita del sexo del neko, y apretar solamente lo necesario

-Ahhhhhhhhhh.... - gimió el minino al sentir el contacto de los labios de Kai lamiendo apenas la punta de su miembro, jugando con ella. Ray no paraba de gemir, quería que Kai lo poseyera pronto. Sin embargo, sin darse cuenta, en uno de sus gemidos dejó escapar el nombre del chico de cabello bicolor, habiendo que este último parara de su labor.

Ray se extrañó al no sentir la traviesa lengua y las manos diestras de su acompañante en su cuerpo. Acaso...ya había despertado...o acaso...De repente recordó que en uno de sus gemidos el nombre de su amado salió...bien...ya había metido la pata, de seguro Kai se iría...

El ruso habia cerrado sus ojos suavemente al escuchar su nombre...tanto había deseado que aquellos labios le mencionaran, que le reconocieran como su amante...aquella sensación que embargo su corazón llenándole de calor y dulzura que no creyó alguna vez tener. Ray sabía que se trataba de él, entonces quizás...solo quizás, no le rechazaría luego.

Abriendo sus ojos carmesí los topo apenas con los ambarinos expectantes, sabía lo que pedían...no querian por él detener, y él le daría gusto. Volvió con sus manos, abriendo un poco más las delicadas piernas que se habían extendido para darle paso, y nuevamente, estuvo listo para su tarea...pero algo llamo su atención, en la cima de aquel sexo había una pequeña gotita aperlada que resaltaba sobre la piel ligeramente oscura de aquella parte de su cuerpo, y cerrando sus ojos, apenas pasó su lengua sobre aquel manjar, ligeramente agridulce pero embriagante...y quería mas. Degusto aquella gotita que jugueteó y retardo su sabor dentro de su boca, escuchando gemir al neko nuevamente, sonriendo entonces y volviendo a sumergirle en el calor de su boca, pero esta vez, completamente

Ray vio que en los ojos de Kai no se reflejaba lujuria cuando lo miraba, si no que representaba...amor? bien, era definitivo, estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño, ya que sabía que eso nunca podría suceder. Sintió repentinamente una caliente lengua posarse en la punta de su miembro, más sin embargo, de repente sintió cómo todo su sexo se encontraba en una cavidad caliente, succionándolo, haciendo escapar de Ray puros gemidos de placer, sujetándose a las sábanas para tratar de no explotar...

Kai paseo su lengua a lo largo de la extensión del sexo del neko, desde la base dando un golpecito final en la punta, haciendo q aquella parte endurecida se agitara al contacto, con sus dedos tomo la base apretando apenas lo necesario, podía sentir la forma como palpitaba al ser tocado, con sus dedos o su lengua ágil

Acaricio la base hacia arriba con sus dedos, mientras sus labios retardaban la sensación sobre la puntita, presionando, aquel punto era de lo mas sensible de todo aquel miembro, cada vez que lo hacia, soplar o pegar con su lengua dentro de su boca, Ray emitía aquel excitante sonido de sus labios y se retorcía poco más bajo su caricia.

Lamió la punta un par de veces aun escondida dentro de su boca, paseando su lengua y dejando que la sensación calida recorriera el cuerpo del kot. Al despegar sus labios humedecidos un pequeño hilo formábase desde boca hasta la punta del neko, como si aquella unión quisiera ser jamás retirada, y absorbió por completo esa unión. Ray no soportaría mucho...su primera vez y el cuidado en que Kai ponía para excitarle y darle aun mas placer, era algo que apenas podría soportar, el mismo ruso lo sabía. Con su mano que había quedado libre busco detrás de los compañeros, deslizando su dedo índice a través de aquel lugar hasta localizar la estrecha entrada que se extendía sobre la piel suave, y finalmente introdujo un dedo juguetón en aquel lugar.

Ray se sumía en el placer de aquella tortura deliciosa que era proporcionada directamente a ese punto tan sensible...era increíble, indescriptible. Arqueo su cuerpo tanto que su flexibilidad se hizo de lo mas evidente, todo por Kai, para Kai. Aferro sus dientes unos a los otros cerrando sus ojos con fuerza llevando su mano directamente hacia el cabello azulado y presionando su cabeza, como si deseara que con ello pudiese percibir aun mas placer. Tal era que el pequeño invasor fue apenas notado...pero lo suficiente para hacer sus ojos abrirse, la incomodidad se movio dentro de su entrada, no podia pasarla por alto...pero intento, ante todo, concentrarse en el placer que le producía.

El ruso acarició la extensión con su dedo índice, mientras sus labios se concentraban en la punta exquisita, donde su lengua curiosa y diestra, golpeaba a momentos sobre el liquido que amenazaba con llenar sus labios en cualquier momento. Pero no era tiempo...

Salio de sus labios esa delicada puntita, llevando su lengua alrededor de la circunferencia para poder lamerlo con mayor facilidad, cerrando sus ojos, logrando que a cada segundo el éxtasis subiera a volúmenes descomunales, deseaba que Ray olvidara el dolor del intruso, que lentamente se abría paso dentro sus entrañas.

Moviéndolo ligeramente, para poder estirar lo suficiente, un segundo intruso se agrego justamente cuando sus labios tomaron por completo el necesitado miembro del neko, apaciguando el dolor, delineando las formas de de sus piernas con su otra mano, acariciando la piel suave que bajo sus toques se extendía.

Ray no sabía que era el sentimiento que ahora dominaba su ser. Si el dolor causado por aquellos dos invasores en su entrada o el tremendo placer que recibía al sentir los labios de su amado Kai en su miembro, succionando, lamiendo y relamiendo. El chico chino estaba fuera de sus sentidos, no quería pensar en nada mas que en el placer que estaba sintiendo, queriendo pensar que Kai hacía todo eso porque lo amaba...Mientras el ruso-japonés se encargaba de preparar a su minino, este trataba de aferrarse al cabello de Kai, como indicándole que ese momento le estaba gustando y quisiera más. Gemía cada vez más fuerte, no le importaba si se encontraba en un hospital o no, si eso era un sueño o era realidad, si era por simple pasión o amor, lo único que le importaba es que estaba con Kai, su amado Kai...

Esperando el momento adecuado...el ruso decidió que era el momento justo para llevar a un tercer dedo, compañero de los que en el interior caluros se revolvían, para poder abrir al menos un poco la primera parte de la estrecha entrada. El tercer dedo fue bañado ligeramente con un poco de la semilla que Ray había estado dejando salir en pequeñas cantidades en la tortura deliciosa, para lograr deslizarlo con mayor facilidad...el intruso se deslizo en una sensación apenas perceptible, cuando Kai decidió presionar un poco aquella ambrosia que en sus labios palpitaba pidiendo más, la piel magra del sexo de Ray sobre la que paseó su lengua, golpeando levemente la punta, giro su rostro ligeramente al lado para poder retirar el hilillo blanco que se deslizaba por aquella apetitosa extensión.

Y luego muy suavemente, morder sobre la delicada piel, enviando a cada momento esa sensación de electricidad por toda la espina del neko, que terminaba en un gemido sonoro cerca de esos labios que antes había robado, para si...porque eran suyos...solamente.

Sentía como era introducido un tercer invasor a su entrada, haciendo que se estremeciera y diera un pequeño gemido de dolor. Eso le estaba doliendo más de lo que había pensado. Ray se aferró más fuertemente a aquel cabello bicolor que poseía el ruso, y aferrándose además con su mano libre a las sábanas. De repente, sintió como Kai presionó con la lengua su punta, causándole un inmenso placer y haciendo que curveara su espalda y de él saliera un gemido, el cual mencionaba de nuevo, el nombre de su amado Kai, quien se deleitaba al escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de ese gatito en aquella forma, que para él, era la más hermosa de las canciones...Cuando creyó que no podía estar mejor, sintió un pequeño mordisco en la piel de su sexo, causando que, en respuesta, curveara su cuerpo con mayor intensidad y sacando un gran gemido- Ahhhhhhhhhh....Ahhhhhhhhh....Kai...Ahhhhhhh.... - lo que hizo que el chico de ojos amatistas deseara seguir saboreando aquel cuerpo perfecto

El ruso volvio a introducir todo el sexo de Ray dentro de su boca, tomando la base con su mano mientras masajeaba con lentitud suficiente para poder acariciar con la punta de sus dedos los compañeros que tan activos se habian vuelto ya. Era tiempo...para Ray...

Solto suavemente la excitación del neko mientras aquel hilillo conservaba unidas la punta y sus labios, mirándole con regocijo marcado y una gota de erotismo en sus ojos afilándolos como los de un cazador furtivo...y aquella que bajo su cuerpo se desplegaba con esplendor, era su inocente presa del deseo...

Podía distinguir en aquellos ojos ambarinos que le miraban expectantes, tan inexperto y tan dulce que parecía increíble que fuera él quien estuviera recreando la escena viva de un amor que aun no sabia si era correspondido. Tomando por completo la pasión de Ray en su boca, aceleró el ritmo...subiendo y bajando con mas vivacidad, lamiendo con mas rapidez toda la extensión.

Sintió como los cálidos labios del ruso-japonés se separaban de su sexo. Acaso...todo había terminado? Acaso el sueño había acabado?...Acaso...Kai se habría arrepentido?...Más sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el placer que recibía del otro chico, quién ahora succionaba con locura. Ray se hundía en el placer, pareciese como si el chico de ojos carmín estuviera hambriento de su semilla, de él. Ray iba aumentando considerablemente el tono de sus gemidos, se sostenía lo más que podía a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, perdiéndose en todas aquellas nuevas y excitantes emociones, movía sus caderas para sentir cada vez más a Kai, sus labios en su miembro... Sin poder soportarlo ni un minuto más, se regó su semilla en la boca de SU Kai

Aquel sabor explotó dentro de su boca como pequeñas convulsiones hasta que todo fue completamente vaciado...obtuvo lo que deseaba, el premio, la ambrosía. Trago el liquido caliente pasándolo a través de su garganta con ese labor ligeramente salado, pero de increíble forma no era tan desagradable como muchos decían...aquel sabor, el sabor de Ray, era delicado...dulce...embriagante, como el mejor de los vinos que hubiese probado. Cerro sus ojos para lograr disfrutar mas aquella sensación, sosteniendo aun la base con su mano, fue lamiendo en redención la extensión para quitar de ella todo rastro, y poder degustar un poco más. Sus dedos frenéticos continuaban su marcha, casi todo estaba listo...la entrada había sido extendida lo suficiente, pero aun el miedo de herirlo era el más presente en su cabeza, como herir a alguien amado, por el solo hecho del placer?...el no podia hacerlo, no queria hacerlo, no queria dañarlo.

Abriendo sus ojos aun con aquellos cuestionamientos grabados, casi arrastro su cuerpo sobre la desnudes del neko, logrando una suave fricción que solo hizo sus cuerpos desearse mas el uno al otro. Una vez que logro estar a la altura de aquel rostro, aunque jamás podría compararse con su belleza y su magia, volvió a palpar con sus labios aquellos que había abandonado para encomendarse en la tarea de degustar. Con pequeños besos que fueron convirtiéndose en ardientes, Kai compartió el sabor del neko con él mismo...

Ray besaba con frenesí los labios de su amado Kai. Lo deseaba...más que a nada en el mundo, lo amaba más de lo que alguna vez pudo creer, y deseó que le amase igual. Compartió su sabor con el, creando un exquisito manjar a su paladar. Deseándole con más intensidad, paseo su pequeñas pero traviesas manos por la espalda y glúteos del ruso, deseando más...

Más sin embargo, tenía cierto temor...y si Kai solamente lo estaba usando? y si después de esto, no le volvía a dirigir la palabra? y si era sólo una de las tantas ilusiones que miles de veces ya había tenido? No, no quiso que esto sucediese, pero...no quería detenerse, quería sentirlo dentro de él, que Kai marcara que era de él y nadie más, que lo amara aunque sea durante un acto de pasión...qué...que lo amara de verdad, tal y como él lo amaba...

Kai continuo besándole...luego de una forma ardiente de tomarle, sus labios apenas tocaban los del neko, como si fuese la figura mas delicada de cristal que hubiese visto jamás, para él lo era. Ray era demasiado importante para tomarlo a la ligera...y no lo haria sin su consentimiento. Claro que lo habia pensado pero...tan solo necesitaba escuchar, algo que le animara a continuar aquel acto.

Sus besos pasaron a delicados encuentros con sus labios, y su mano libre suaves caricias proporcionadas sobre el cabello oscuro, que se desenredaba por sus dedos con extrema facilidad, gozando la sedosidad de aquellos hilos oscurecidos bañados por la escasa luz...Ray era hermoso, tan hermoso...el neko lo sabria?...el no podia decírselo, no sabia como...jamás había lanzado un cumplido, ni mucho menos decir lo que sentía, aunque era tan cierto como respirar. Dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla del neko, debía saber, debía preguntar, pero que era exactamente lo que pedirle que le dejara entrar?... "Ray..." susurró, solo su nombre, pero en aquel había todo un deseo marcado atrás, todo un trasfondo, una petición, una súplica...

El neko, al escuchar su nombre en lo labios de su amado, abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados, los cuales se enfocaron a los rubíes del ruso-japonés. No supo porqué se sonrojó de sobremanera al ver aquella mirada tan tierna, para él, en los ojos de Kai. Parecían suplicarle, pedirle permiso, pero a qué? Se dió cuenta de que se había detenido en su labor. Acaso...le pedía permiso para poder poseerlo? Tanto así le importaba? Una pequeña chispa de esperanza se encendió en Ray, tal vez Kai si lo amase y eso no fuera sólo un acto de pasión. Ablandó su mirada, embozando una de las tantas hermosas sonrisas que sólo el chino podía proporcionar, en la cual, al sólo ver sus ojos, respondía afirmativo a la petición del ruso, de SU ruso.

Habia aceptado...el neko le había aceptado?, tomarle no significaba solo el acto sexual, significaba que su corazón se había abierto a él...y eso llenaba su corazón. Volvió a depositar suaves besos en los labios sonrosados hasta sumergirse de nueva cuenta en aquella boca, volviendo a palpar enredándose con su lengua.

Aquellos dedos que se habían conservando dentro del neko comenzaron a salir, apenas palpando las paredes de aquella entrada tan estrecha que se había encargado de relajar. Esperaba ser lo suficientemente suave para no dañar al kot, pero no sabia que tanto sus propias ansias pudiesen ser contenidas.

Volviendo a besar con mas fuerza, los brazos de Ray parecían aferrarse a su cuello y enterrarse dentro de su cabello, como si fuera expectante al momento de ser tomado. Kai no esperó mas señal entonces, levanto un poco las caderas del chino curveando ligeramente el cuerpo elástico logrando colocar, tomando con su mano para acomodar, la punta de su excitación en el anillo pequeño que representaba su entrada. En un movimiento abrupto pero pequeño, la punta se deslizo dentro del cuerpo caluroso mientras aquella presión amenazaba con enloquecerlo si no lo tomaba por completo pronto, sin embargo espero, lo mas difícil de aquel acto era precisamente eso, la punta.

Sentía un tremendo dolor que, al sentir su entrada siendo penetrada por el ruso-japonés no pudo más que gemir por el dolor antes causado, derramando algunas lágrimas por no poder soportarlo. Se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Kai. Pareciese como si quisiera enterrarle las uñas, tratando de disminuirle. Curveó su espalda al sentir aquel contacto...había fallado...Se había jurado a sí mismo no permitirse parecer débil frente a aquellos ojos rubíes...ahora Kai vería que era un debilucho al no soportarlo.

Pero la reacción fue otra...al notar las pequeñas lagrimas que se deslizaron por la mejilla del neko hicieron el corazón de Kai sentir angustia...de haberlo lastimado. Con su mirada pidiendo perdón mansamente, su lengua se arrastro por las mejillas bebiendo el liquido salado que había dejado el cuerpo del neko por su culpa...quizás había sido demasiado brusco, y eso no se lo perdonaría.

A modo de redención, dio pequeños besos en aquellos ojos, sin salir ni moverse aun dentro de aquel cuerpo calido, su excitación dolía...pero eso no significaba nada si lastimaba a Ray. Acariciando su cabello oscuro delineo el rostro, besando sus labios con suavidad y lentitud.

Aquellos labios se posaban sobre sus mejillas, retirando con una cálida lengua las lágrimas que habían escapado anteriormente de sus ojitos ambar. Se dejó llevar por aquella deliciosa sensación...se sentía amado, se sentía completo...Pronto, sintió como eran besados su ojitos, los cuales aún se encontraban cerrados, sintiendo el calor de aquellos labios, lo cual hacía que sus mejillas tomaran un hermoso color carmín. Poco después, sintió los labios de Hiwatari sobre los suyos, besándolos con dulzura, lo cuál hizo que su mente no se fijara en el dolor que anteriormente sentía, sino por el calor que aquel beso transmitía. Lo respondió de igual forma, entregándose a Kai. Sus manos dejaban de presionar tanto el cuerpo del bicolor, convirtiéndose poco a poco en caricias.

Al sentir al neko sumirse nuevamente en sus labios supo que era el momento...si no lo hacía Ray podría sentir mas dolor después. Lentamente acomodo sus caderas amoldándolas la posición adecuada para poder entrar de forma suave pero firme, tomo nuevamente su excitación cerca de la base para deslizarse en el interior caluroso. Y así lo hizo...

Las paredes apretaron alrededor de su sexo de la forma mas dolorosa y placentera que pudo soportar, y por consiguiente entre aquel ferviente y dulce beso, sobre aquellos labios que representaron su amor, un pequeño sonido parecido a un gemido, que murió dentro de sus bocas cuando el beso se volvía mas ardiente

El pequeño anillo había cedido, el interior parecía darle la bienvenida cubriéndole por completo, Ray era tan estrecho que enloquecía, y su cuerpo parecía desear que él estuviera ahí, amoldándose casi de inmediato, incluso creyó escuchar un gemido de suplica de los labios del neko...

Sintió un poco de dolor al comienzo, el cuál, cada vez se iba convirtiendo en puro placer, al igual que el beso antes dulce, se había convertido en uno devorador. Quería complacer a Kai, hacerle ver que el lo amaba más que a la vida misma...quería que viera k él también lo disfrutaba, quería disfrutar ese momento...su primera vez, al máximo que pudiera...

Cavilando lo que debería hacer dentro de su cabeza, dejo fluir el beso con las suplicas ahogadas del kot que solo podía escuchar y percibir gracias a las caricias de aquellas manos sobre su piel, en una ansiedad casi enfermiza por tomarle, Kai deslizo su lengua sobre los labios del neko aun quieto en la misma posición por la cual había entrado...mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por la suavidad de los glúteos bien formados cerca de su entrada, donde ahora descansaba su ansiedad. Su mano izquierda, incitante y llena de lujuria creciente se deslizo a través del abdomen que anteriormente había recorrido con sus besos dejando marcado el estrecho camino...y como lo pensó y quiso creer, el cuerpo del neko había reaccionado a su intromisión excitándose de nueva cuenta...

Aquella parte de la anatomía de Ray se encontraba nuevamente erguida y dispuesta a recibir todo el placer presa del deseo, furtivo cazador que diestro se había desenvuelto sobre el cuerpo que hacia un tiempo había dejado de ser inmaculado, para entregarse al goce de la vida y los placeres del amor.

Sintió como la mano de SU líder, ahora si, literalmente hablando, bajaba lenta y sensualmente por su abdomen, deslizándose hasta llegar a su miembro otra vez. En esos momentos, su miembro se puso completamente erecto y excitado sólo al sentir el contacto de la mano de Kai sobre su sexo...haciendo que lanzara un gemido de placer al sentir a éste aprisionado por las expertas manos del ruso-japonés...

Quería más...pero, no podía decírselo a Kai, se vería ridículo frente a él, así que sólo pensó en disfrutar y hacer disfrutar al ruso, moviendo sus caderas al compás en que el chico de ojos amatistas jugaba con su miembro...

El beso ardiente que Kai deposito en aquellos labios y el incipiente movimiento que hacia gala en sus caderas, entrando completamente y envainando su exitación completamente en aquel calor desconcertante que profesaba el neko, podía llevarle al más extraordinario lugar del cielo si no fuera porque él mismo sabía que su alma ya estaba condenada...

Alrededor todo se volvió la ardiente sensación quemante sobre el pecho, desgarrando en deseo del al fin cuerpo que ahora se hacía parte de él, que ahora era tomado por él y por nadie más. La labor siguió con sus caderas y el movimiento rítmico de su mano que masajeó tentativamente, deslizando su dedo con más fuerza sobre la parte superior de la extensión, mientras su dedo índice se conservaba muy cerca de la punta que volvía a llenarse de aquel líquido embriagante.

Salía del cuerpo de Ray, una y otra vez, solo dejando la punta para embestir con fuerza creciente chocando sus caderas contra los suaves glúteos que su mano libre se deleitaba en llenar de caricias

Al principio comenzó a sentir un poco de dolor, bien, en realidad mucho dolor, que no le fue posible retener algunas pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon de sus hermosos ojos ambar, rodando por sus suaves y sonrojadas mejillas. Sin embargo, todo aquel dolor que había tenido en principios, fue convirtiéndose en un gran placer, el cual era causado por la embestidas que le propinaba Kai, al igual que sentir como el chico bicolor excitaba su miembro.

Varios gemidos salieron de su boca, cada vez más sonoros; movía sus caderas con frenesí, tratando de disfrutar al máximo todo aquello que estaba teniendo con Kai e intentando que también gozara el estar con él... Se agarraba fuertemente de la espalda del chico ruso, haciendo todo lo posible por descargar toda esa pasión que lo estaba envolviendo en aquel momento - Ahhhh....Ka....Kai...Ahhhh...no... no te detengas...ahhhhh...-decía el chico entre gemidos, deseaba sentirlo cerca de él todo el tiempo que pudiera, incluso si todo aquello era un simple acto de lujuria por parte de ambos...sólo lo deseaba...lo amaba...

Kai se deslizaba sobre el neko hasta colocarse en una posición que las envestidas resultaban mas certeras, la penetración era casi completa y la fuerza se desplazaba perfectamente desde sus caderas hasta la ansiosa entrada del neko. La punta de su sexo chocaba contra una pequeña bolita que al parecer hacía gritar cada vez más al kot, el escuchar su nombre en aquellos labios no hacía mas que acrecentar su ritmo y su deseo ferviente.

Su mano apretaba con mayor fuerza volcándose y arremetiendo contra el cuerpo que con él, se había vuelto uno. El beso tuvo que romperse completamente cuando Kai se detenía en sus rodillas con Ray debajo suyo de espaldas, era la posición mas erótica que hubiese visto jamás...el chico se veía mas que sumiso y hermoso, bañado en el dulce sudor de la entrega y aquel hermoso cabello sedoso esparcido por toda la espalda, pero no pudo observarlo demasiado tiempo, la necesidad y la excitación del momento le obligaban a cerrar los ojos y respirar en bocanadas calurosas y cargadas de pasión.

En esos momentos, el kot sólo era un indefenso minino bajo el mando de su amo y no se negaba a hacerle caso. No supo cuando, sus labios se habían separado de los de Kai, sólo sintió que se encontraba recostado en la cama, de forma boca abajo, aún sintiendo la mano de Kai en sus sexo, excitándole cada vez más y más, haciendo que no faltara mucho para que volviera a regarse sobre el chico ruso.

Supo que Kai se había detenido, pues no sintió sus embestidas durante un corto lapso de tiempo, ya que, segundo después, sintió de nuevo el placer de tenerlo dentro de sí. Por fín, su sueño se había cumplido: ser uno con Kai, ser de él y sólo para él. Se sostenía de las sábanas, tratando de controlarse lo más que podía, mordía su labio inferior para tratar de no gemir, sin embargo, lo único que logró causar es que, después de rendirse, ya no diera tan sólo gemidos, sino que, de vez en cuando, hasta gritos, todo aquello causado por el inmenso placer que sentía.

Entre cada uno de los gritos y gemidos, en la mayoría, el nombre de Kai escapaba de sus labios, en esos momentos le importaba un comino lo que el chico de ojos rubíes fuese a recriminarle o cualquier comentario que pudiese hacer, pasara lo que pasara...nunca olvidaría aquella fabulosa experiencia: su primera vez...

Kai no podía resistirlo más, sobre su mano sintió explotar al neko por segunda vez siendo aquello suficiente aliciente para incitarlo de la misma forma, el cuerpo del neko apretó las últimas envestidas antes que dejara aquella semilla caliente flotar dentro de aquel cuerpo que tanto había despertado en él, descargando tras pequeños gemidos y convulsiones toda la pasión que había permanecido contenida durante el encuentro enérgico.

Tras un largo suspiro salió de aquel lugar dejándose caer al lado del que ahora representaba su amante...pero por alguna razón, se sintió terriblemente si hubiese hecho el peor de los actos...y de hecho asi era...prácticamente habia violado a Ray.

Ray sintió como Kai había dejado su semilla dentro de él, oficialmente era suyo, aunque sea, su corazón...sentía aquel líquido caliente dentro de él, haciendo que, por alguna razón se sintiera inmensamente feliz, pero, sabía que esa felicidad no duraría para siempre, al menos, la disfrutaría el poco tiempo que podía. Sintió como Kai salía de su interior y se colocaba al lado suyo.

Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió completamente avergonzado al ver a Kai completamente desnudo, aunque no ponía a duda que él era el ser perfecto...no lograba razonar porque sentía tanta pena después de tener un acto sumamente íntimo. Al voltear a ver el rostro de su amado, sintió como su corazón se encogió. Estaba triste? acaso...el tuvo algo que ver en eso?

Prefirió no seguir preguntándose más el porque, no quería tan siquiera pensarlo...Se acercó a aquel cuerpo desnudo y lo abrazó con extremo amor y ternura, entrelazando sus piernas con las del otro chico - Kai...qué es lo que te entristece? -preguntó en forma de susurro, aunque de todas formas, logrado a escuchar por el otro muchacho

Lo último que Kai hubiese esperado era ese aire comprensivo que se deslizaba a través de los labios sonrojados por los ardientes besos del neko, y sin embargo lo habia escuchado, sería que se encontraba confundido?, pero como!!, el aire de culpa lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y a pesar de ello en su rostro implacable ninguna emoción se dibujaba, pero sus malditos ojos siempre debían ser los traicioneros que ahora, colapsados de tanta frialdad y soledad, se mostraban como piscinas transparentes hacia su alma, cosa que mas que nunca le asustaban - Como puedes preguntarme eso si tu bien lo sabes? - se detuvo, por un momento, cerrando la mano en puño al odio que sentía hacia su persona - prácticamente te violé Ray!

El pequeño neko se sorprendió ante el comentario de aquel chico que, prácticamente yacía en sus brazos. Entonces...aunque sea tenía por seguro que Kai le quería. Continuó abrazando al ruso-japonés, depositando un tierno y pequeño beso en los azules cabellos del dueño de su corazón mientras susurraba -Kai, crees que tú me violaste?... - preguntó aún acariciando la espalda y cabellos de éste último

Kai se sintió molesto, ofendido, como podía siquiera preguntarle eso?!! el neko había entrado a la habitación, le había consolado, había estado ahi todo ese tiempo y él...él se había aprovechado de la situación con alevosía y ventaja sin siquiera preguntarle si deseaba hacerlo!! - Qué debería creer?! ni siquiera pregunté algo, simplemente te tomé a mi voluntad, eso es lo más bajo que pude haber hecho en toda mi vida! - confeso con aire trémulo y lastimoso, Kai era déspota, soberbio, altivo, egocentrista...pero jamás un violador! y ahora...ahora eso era!! un vil violador...que ni siquiera merecía la mirada compadecida del neko.

Ray sonrió dulcemente de nuevo, tratando de hacer que Kai se sintiera bien mientras le brindaba todo el calor que le podía brindar su pequeño cuerpo y su largo cabello - y...no te has puesto a pensar que también sería mi culpa por dejarme Kai?...no crees que si yo no lo hubiera querido te hubiera dejado hacerme todo aquello? - confesó el minino sonrojándose levemente.

Aunque fuese con indirectas le diría lo que sentía. Si no entendía todo lo que le decía era que, de plano, Kai estaba fuera de sí en todo aquel momento. No quería mostrar debilidad, no quería hacer algo que no fuese de su costumbre, más sin embargo..., tener en brazos a Kai de aquella manera era lo más extraño y hermoso que alguna vez hubiese experimentado...Quería que todo aquello se volviera una costumbre, para no dejarle nunca...

Kai dejo el humor trémulo a un lado para hacerse la misma pregunta que el neko acababa de cuestionar...es verdad, bien hubiese podido negarse, aunque le hubiese forzado de todas formas, y en ningún momento recibió un 'no' por respuesta o insinuación, todo el tiempo de aquel acto había respondido y parecía haber sido aceptado...entonces, entonces no era, entonces no le había forzado?! - Tu no...yo no...tu...no te negaste... pero..por qué? - el quería comprenderlo, realmente quería!...o quizás solo deseaba escucharlo de sus propios labios

El rostro del neko se tiño rápidamente de rojo, estaba totalmente apenado y era un completo idiota al abrir su bocota de nuevo, pero si ya había comenzado, no se detendría, no le importaba si Kai le rechazaba ahora, sólo quería que no lo alejara de su lado - sólo te lo diré si me prometes que suceda lo que suceda seguiremos siendo amigos Kai, promételo...-dijo en tono de súplica. Aunque sea quería asegurarse de que conservaría la amistad del ruso por siempre...

Kai pareció mas desconcertado que antes, ahora el gesto frio había quedado fuera de su rostro y por ese momento no le importaba que fuese así - está bien, pero habla - aunque no pudo negar que su voz siempre salía con un aire de orden que no era capaz de controlar, pues era propio de si mismo

Ray tomó una bocanada de aire y tomando todo el valor que poseía, dijo lo que tenía que decir...- Kai...Ai...Ai shitteru...- dijo bajando ligeramente su rostro totalmente rojo. No quería escuchar la respuesta del ruso, ya que sabía de antemano cual sería, pero ahora Kai lo había prometido, al menos serían amigos...

----------------------

Max: Hola Angy B. Mizuhara, te recomiendo que no sólo le des el crédito a Sandy-chan, ya que probablemente Akabane se enoje un poquitín. En lo que dices poco malvada, bien...no les digas a ellas, pero, creo que se pasaron con lo cruel, pero dicen que lo hace más divertido para ellas...Bien, esperamos que también te haya gustado este chap. y que lo sigas leyendo

Sandy: ¬¬ Maxie...que te dije la vez anterior...?

Max: ummmmm.... glup...

Ray: pobre Max...bien, me dio gusto haberte conocido

Kai: Kass...me adora?....yo adoro a...no, no lo voy a decir ¬¬ ... pero gracias por leer - Kai medio sonrie por la magnum de Akabane en su cabeza - de verdad gracias por leer... - Akabane sonrie

Kyo: muchas gracias por tu review womenvenus, bien, parece que con este fic muchos están odiando a Kai, pero créanme, no lo harán cuando vean el resto. Que bien que las apoyas, lo malo es q nosotros sufrimos la consecuencia de su inspiración pero bueno. Ellas aun están ocupadas babeando...

Takao: gracias Hikaru-chan por tu review y no te preocupes si antes no pudiste dejar, lo importante es que lo hayas hecho, esperando que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado...un largo largo lemon.

Ray: ...Kelly...ya recibí mi recompensa!!!!! – babeando, Akabane lo cachetea para que reaccione – ay...que bonito, aun veo estrellitas - ...Akabane piensa que este ya es caso perdido.

Akabane: Kurisu Hiya, que bueno verte aca...o tengo muchas, desde muy propias hasta...bueno has visto. Gracias por leer y si, es un poco difícil combinar los estilos de ambas pero se hace lo que se puede. Gracias por tu review.

Max: arigatou por todo The Inocent Shinigami, verdad que se ven lindos??? - aunque...es un poco rarito que Kai este enamorado no crees o.o? bien, n.n espero que este chap te haya gustado, y se que sí si es que te gusta mucho esta pareja, así que nos vemos en el sig.

Sandy: n0n HOLA ANDREA!!!!!!,. Bien, aquí está la esperada actualización y que bien que te gustó! no te preocupes Saki, a mi tampoco me dejaron ir pero...me compraron un Kamui de pelushe!!!! bueno, es recompensa. Bien, espero que sigas leyendo y dejando mushions revios y que nos recomiendes a tus amigas que les guste el yaoi. Shao.

Kai: Kiri...¬¬ porque nadie me tiene buena fe? Y como que Takao me puso en mi lugar?! - Takao sonrie victorioso - ...ven aca ¬¬ nipon malagradecido!!! – se va corriendo tras él

Ray: hola de nuevo Chica rara, si el final del chap anterior te pareció lindo, no me imagino como te has de haber puesto con este capítulo, espero que te halla gustado

Max: A Ray le fascinó

Ray: MAX!!!!

Akabane: ¬¬ gatos sonrojados...quien lo diría?

Kai: la agresiva que maltrata a la hermana?

Akabane: Kai ¬¬#### ... si en algo valoras tu vida...C-A-L-L-A-T-E

Kai: ................

Takao: me maravilla el poder que tiene sobre él!!!

Sandy: ;-; kai me queye!!! T0T k feliz estoy!!!

Kai: y cuando dije que te quería? ¬¬

Sandy: ¬¬ y tu te me callas, yo digo que me queyes y me vas a querer, me oiste!!!

Daichí: y vaya que se enojó

Sandy: ¬¬ tu tambien quieres problemas?

Akabane: SE CALLEN TODOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!!

Kai, Ray, Takao, Max, Daichí, Kyo: ...........................

Ray: ummm....Akabane-san...puedo terminar de contestar el review?

Akabane: Ya termina de una buena vez!!! ¬¬#

Ray: A si, no hay problema con el beso Chica Rara, y no creo que Kai se haya enojado mucho conmigo, bueno, espero. Entonces nos vemos luego...contentos? ya terminé

Akabane: Nos leemos pronto!!!.


	5. Los Gatitos de Hiwatari

**SERIE: BEYBLADE**

**Genero:** Yaoi.

**Pairings:** KaixRei, TakxMax

**Disclaimers:** No poseemos ni a los chicos ni a la serie...pero la historia si es nuestra (Akabane y Sandy)

**Warings:** Yaoi, Angust, romance, POV, tierno,ummmmm... divertido, lemmon

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capítulo contiene escenas lemmon, así que, si no les agrada este género, les recomiendo no leerlo

-...- dialogos

'...' Pensamientos de los otros tres

----------------------------------------------------------------

WATASHI NO CHIISAI NEKO

----------------------------------------------------------------

QUINTA PARTE: Los Gatitos de Kai

Kai se quedo pasmado, sin saber que responder...bien, eso era lo que deseaba escuchar? realmente era eso lo que había esperado?...era, no era, por eso habia sido su pregunta, y aùn con ello no sabía que debía responder, ni siquiera sabía si debía responder.

Con aquella vorágine dentro de su pecho se desenredó de Ray para ponerse de pie, aun tambaleante, sosteniéndose de la camilla que había quedado vacía desde que aquella entrega comenzara...mientras su mirada se perdía en los recobecos de la sábana malpuesta, como si ellos tuviesen la respuesta.

No podía soportar el escuchar la raspuesta negativa de su amigo...y en especial...no quería. También se levantó, comenzando a buscar su ropa y, de espaldas a Kai comenzó a hablar...-no te preocupes Kai...se tu respuesta, no es necesario que me la des...-dijo mientras sus ojos se nublaba, dando paso a pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de aquellos bellos ojos dorados-...bien Kai, creo que...que lo mejor será que me vaya. Creeme, si te ofendí o algo así, no era mi intención...y, con respecto a lo de hoy, se que no significó nada importante para tí...pero, yo nunca lo olvidaré...-dijo el neko ya vestido y esperando a irse por la ventana...-hasta luego Kai...-dijo en un tono profundamente triste, dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación, donde yacía su amado bicolor...

Kai levantó la mirada observando al neko aún ensimismado...se iría?...otra vez se quedaría solo?...no, él ya no queria quedarse solo, ya no! su corazón dolía con la sola idea, se sentía vulnerable nuevamente. La bata que habia sido colocada casi por inercial al ponerse de pie era la única que impedía el frio que parecía querer apoderarse de la habitación nuevamente.

Pero antes de que el neko abandonara el lugar, un suave abrazo le detuvo, sosteniendole por la espalda, el aliento cálido sobre su espalda y la frente que se había acomodado en ese mismo lugar, Kai tamblaba...tenia miedo...no quería que se fuera, no de nuevo...

- Por qué te vas de mi... por qué... - la voz se quebró casi al instante, sentía sus ojos humedecerse y las lágrimas amenazantes volver a recorrer sus mejillas, deslizandose por las pequeñas marcas azules y caer, algunas al suelo, algunas sobre la ropa que el chino se había colocado.

Ray sentía su corazón destrozarse, había hecho que Kai llorara, era un miserable, no quería verlo en aquel estado...simplemente no lo deseaba...Se acomodó de nuevo para entrar a la habitación, querdándo en la misma posición en la que estaba antes de irse...-No era eso lo que querías Kai?-preguntó sólo bajando su cabecita. No podía evitarlo...necesitaba el llorar, por las acciones de Kai cuando le confesó sus sentimientros y la que recientemente había hecho-acaso...no quierías tener cerca a este miserable guey bueno para nada?-dijo sin poder evitar soltar aquellas palabras. Estaba muy triste...sólo deseaba huir, huir como el gato asustado que sentía ser...

Kai levanto el rostro del neko con una de sus manos que se habia deslizado por la barbilla del neko y mirandole a los ojos, con los propios tan llenos de esa soledad y confusión, dejo que sus labios hablaran en respuesta sin necesidad de palabras. Acercó aquel rostro al suyo hasta volver a posesionarse de aquellos labios que ahora sabía, había aprendido a amar...porque ellos, pertenecían a la persona más dulce y maravillosa que había conocido jamás...el neko, que había llegado rescatándole de todo aquello que por muchos años había sido la barrera entre él y el mundo, y haciendo emerger a la persona asustada que él habia escondido mucho tiempo. Por alguna razón sabia...que podía confiar en él.

Y sus brazos se deslizaron a través de la espalda delgada para atraer aquel cuerpo radiante de calor junto al suyo, que tanto frio tenia de nueva cuenta...degustando el dulce sabor...que había probado ya y hecho suyo.

Sintió algo muy especial en aquel beso...lo mismo que había sentido en el primer beso que le propinó Kai. No lo importaba porque razón Kai le habría besado, lo único que quería es sentir al ruso-japonés cerca de él...lo adoraba. Pasó su brazos por el cuello del chico de ojos rubíes, profundizando aquel beso lleno de sentimientos, desendo sentir aquel cuerpo lo más cerca posible del suyo. Sentía que debía proteger a Kai, no sabía el porqué de aquel sentimiento, pero sin duda lo haría. No pensaba dejar sólo a Kai, aunque sea como amigo, siempre lo ayudaría, lo apoyaría, lo amaría...

Dejo aquellos labios por un segundo para separarse de aquel beso, abrazando luego fuertemente el cuepro que ahora se sostenia en sus brazos, esconciendo su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del neko, como temiendo que en cualquier momento desapareciera y volviese a encontrarse solo, en la fria habitacion del hospital. Y fue ahi cuando susurró la confesión, que su corazón habia dictado desde antes de haberle tomado, pero que sus labios no habían dejado salir - ...Ai shiteru... - fue tan suave como la brisa que sopló cerca del oido del neko, y volvio a depositar rostro en aquel pequeño lugar que le llenaba de seguridad.

Ray se encontraba estático ante la confeció que Kai le había hecho. En verdad...en verdad le amaba...? entonces Kai lo había hecho por que lo amaba? Lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus hermosas gemas doradas, pero esta vez, por la inmensa felicidad que Kai le había propinado.

El ruso levanto su mirada, inseguro si lo que habia hecho era correcto o no, pues Ray parecía llorar...acaso su confesión le había entristecido? - Ray?.. - pregunto un tanto inseguro, abrazando con mas fuerza al neko y acunandole dentro de sus brazos, no queria verlo llorar...no así...

El pequeño neko sintió como era acunado en los brazos de su amado ruso,así que decidió acomodarse en aquellos fuertes brazos y aquel pecho bien formado. Decidió abrir sus lindos ojos que, aún llenos de lágrimas, mostraban aquel brillo que los distinguían de los demás, depositando un pequeño pero dulce beso en la mejilla de Kai-me alegra que me correspondas Kai...-dijo con aquella hermosa sonrisa, la cual derretía a cualquier chica que la viera...incluso a cierto chico de ojos amatistas, que ahora era el dueño de ese hermoso minino

Kai beso la frente de kot de forma suave, arrastrandolo hasta la camilla que había visto sus venturas y desventuras aquel último tiempo, sentó a Ray sobre sus piernas y lo acurrucó para que ambos pudiesen cubrirse con las cobijas sin mayores problemas. Importaba poco si una enfermera o doctor entraba, los correría. Se sentía tan completo que incluso podría tolerar al escandaloso de Takao.

- Duerme... - sugirió su voz mientras su mano acariciaba la suave cabellera negra que se desprendía como cascada bajo sus dedos y aún podía cubrir su cuerpo, era tan hermoso, tan único...y tan suyo...que incluso se atrevió a sonreir, sintiendo como aquel pequeño gatito, su gatito...ronroneaba bajo sus caricias

Ray estaba a punto de dormirse ante aquellas carisias, sin embargo, algo vino de golpe a su mente, haciendo que se levantase de los brazos de Kai de un sólo salto-Kai! te encuentras bien! no te pasó nada malo!-dijo mientras veía las heridas que Zeus le había propinado, entre todo eso se había olvidado de aquel pequeñisimo detalle

Kai casi se cae de la cama por tan imprevisto susto y su rostro se dibujo aquel gesto de incredulidad y desconcierto que por primera vez parecía dulce en el frio muchacho - Qué?... - luego de sentirse algo estúpido por captar tan lento lo que Ray queria decirle movio la cabeza de forma negativa - Estoy bien... - quiso sonreir, pero aquello era ajeno a su naturaleza, aunque su voz si podía ser mas blanda de lo que antes era - ...vamos, duerme...mi gatito...

Ray, como el lindo y obediente minino que es, se volvió a colocar de la misma manera en la que se encontraba antes del pequeño impreviso que tuvo. se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes depositar un pequeño pero dulce y cariñoso en los labios de su dueño-tu tambien tienes que dormir Kai-comentó, haciendo que el ruso tambien se acostara-ahora si, vamos a dormir-dijo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y su típica sonrisa, dejando ver uno de sus colmillos, haciéndole ver, a ojos de Kai, más adorable...

Kai se dejo arrastrar, sintiendo la cabecita azabache apoyada sobre su pecho y el suave ronroneo de aquellos pequeños labios...era tan fascinante, jamás imaginó que él, tendría la dicha de conocer y ser amado por una persona tan maravillosa, y eso, le hizo sentirse más que completo. Cerró los ojos, dejando que el dulce letargo y la compañía lo arrastraran el brazos de morfeo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo...dormiría tranquilo, y se sentía feliz.

Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban agotado de tanto andar para aya y para acá sin encontrar a su amigo. Y si ya se había ido? probablemente había quedado completamente destrozado y no quería volver a ver a Kai... quein sabe...sólo sabían que ya no podían más...

Takao se recargo sobre una pared con desánimo y el cansancio de sus pies que casi sentia había caminado a carne viva sobre el asfalto, de no ser porque sabía que llevaba los tennis - No puedo mas, estoy demasiado cansado chicos - escuchaba su estomago llamar desde hacia horas, pero por muy increible que pareciera le habia ignorado solo por continuar buscando al neko

Max se encontraba profundamente preocupado por Ray. El sabía que desde hace tiempo Kai amaba a Ray, pero no sabía por qué razón no quería que el neko supiera lo que el sentía y aunque él lo hubiese tratado de ayudar, al parecer Kai no se dejaba, sólo esperaba que el ruso-japonés no hubiera cometido un tremendo error-bien chicos...ya es muy tarde, no creo que encontremos a Ray a estas horas...será mejor que volvamos al hospital, a ver si Kai se siente mejor-sujirió el rubio, quien tambien estaba hambriento y cansado

Takao intento sonreir pero se sentia tan cansado que apenas si podia responder - estoy totalmente deacuerdo...tomemos un taxi - definitivamente un paso más no daba, y no era para menos, habian caminado y corrido al menos 5 horas sin descanso...y estaba tan hambriento que si no comia se desmayaria en cualquier parte del camino

Daichi: pero primero vallamos a cenar, me estoy muriendo de hambre-sujirió el chico pelirrojo mientras se sobaba su pansita

Hilary: por primera y única vez me encuentro de acuerdo con Daichí, yo tambien me estoy muriendo de hambre

Max: n.n tu estas de acuerdo jefe?-preguntó el chico de cabello rubio

Kenny: estoy de acuerdo, y creo saber ya la respuesta de Takao-comentó mientras veía al nipón completamente desesperado, obviamente quería comer

Takao ya estaba muy ocupado en la esquina haciendole señas a un taxi antes de morir de hambre...y ese era todo un espectáculo, el nipon alzaba los brazos cual mono desesperado a ver a quien llamaba la atención, no es que fuese tonto, pero por alguna razón siempre con sus gestos, sus muecas y su aparente falta de ceso, animaba a los otros chicos - Taxiiiiiiiiiiiii por el amor de kamiiii taxiiiiiiii

Todos se hacercaron al lugar en donde se encontraba el nipón. Se habían animado un poco al ver las muecas y gestos de su amigo, sin embargo, aún preocupados de dónde se encontraría Ray...-n n es mejor que y o haga eso Takao, a menos de que quisiéramos morirnos de hambre-dijo el rubio acercándose a su novio-Takiii!-en ese preciso momento, 5 taxis conducidos por mujeres y 2 conducidos por:hombres se detuvieron en frente de ellos, dejándolos con la quijada hasta el suelo-n n bien chicos, vamonos-dijo mientras entraba al taxi de una chica de largo cabello castaño y ojos azabache

Takao no pudo evitar casi bufar en celos por la forma en como miraban al rubio, queria matar a todos! si no fuera porque su estomago ahora era mas fuerte que su voluntad. Pero eso si, se aseguro de abrazar a SU rubio y lanzar miradas a quien se atreviera a ponerle un ojo no santo encima.

El auto avanzo hasta el hospital entre las conversaciones de los chicos y la interrogativa del neko, pero ninguno tenia la menor idea de donde buscar o donde seencontrara, asi que no quedaba mas remedio que por ahora, dejarlo de esa forma...quizas Ray se habia arrepentido e iría al otro dia, o eso querían pensar.

Habían llegado al hospital. Daichí, Max y Takao no querían volver a entrar por aquel ambiente, era, por alguna razón, aterrador-Disculpe señorita, cuanto va a ser?-preguntó el chico rubio, preparándose para pagar

-Por tí chiquito, nada-comentó la chica mientras ponía en marcha el taxi, alejándose de ahí

Takao pincho la llanta del auto 'descuidadamente' y todos entraron al hospital. El lugar era tan enfermizo como siempre...pero antes de Kai.. - Comida! por Inari! necesito alimento! - casi se arrastraba dentro con un mar de pucheros y rogonerías directamente dirigidas al rubio

Max sólo regaño con una mirada a Takao-vamos Takao, sólo espera un momento más, necesito ver cómo está Kai-dijo el chico a su novio, haciendo que los demás pusieran una mueca de miedo. Esto se iba a poner feo, muuuuuuuy feo. Max volteó a ver a sus amigos sin entender el porqué de su expresión-qué? acaso dije algo malo?

Los ojitos de Takao se llenaron de enormes y exageradas lágrimas y el puchero que se gravó en su rostro parecía el de un pequeño abandonado que se le ha negado algo mas valioso que un abrazo...y entonces - MAXXXXXX TU NO ME COMPRENDES! ME MORIRE DE HAMBRE! - comenzó a llorar a cantaros, cayendo de rodillas al suelo como un niño inconsolable, con las manos cerca de sus ojitos y a pulmon suelto.

Max no sabía que hacer, así que de la nada sacó una paletotooooota y se la dió a Takao-Ya estás mejor?-preguntó el rubio, conciguiendo un acentimiento por parte del nipón-bien, vamos a ver a Kai antes de que Takao se acabela paleta-comentó el chico. Todo mundo en el consultorio los miraba con cara de what? y con una gota en la cabeza. Esos chicos eran demasiado raros...

Takao esta mas que feliz! no por la paleta, porque SU Maxie habia accedido a su llanto y le habia dirigido una miradita y...le habia regalado su paleta! ok ok, si estaba feliz por la paleta tambien, pero porque se le había dado él! SU rubio. Asi que guardandola y sin comersela sonrio al rubio dejando un dulce beso en sus labios - Gracias...sos muy dulce - declaro sonriendole y de inmediato en un gesto tan serio que no parecía el nipón - Vamos, aunque se que Kai no tiene muchas ganas de verme - carraspeó la palabra con una mueca mientras subía las escaleras tomando de la mano al rubio. Definitivamente...Takao...ERA RARO.

Hilary, Kenny y Daichí estaban perplejos. No por lo del beso de Takao con Max, ya que de antemano lo sabían, sino de los cambios de actitud del dueño de dragoon-Takao es muuuuuuy extraño-comentaron los 3 en coro. Después de esto, se dispusieron a seguir a sus amigos, a la recámara en donde se encontraba Kai.

El cuarto de Kai no era dificil de hallar y pronto se encontraban ya frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación, a la que todos al parecer dudaban si sería una buena idea entrar, y eso podía saberlo pues practicamente detras de la parejita venian escondidos los otros tres, y Max apretaba su mano en varias ocasiones como si temiera lo que ahi se encontraba.

Takao desaprobó con la mirada a todos - Oigan chicos se que Kai no es la mejor persona del mundo pero no muerde...asi que dejen de ser tan exagerados y vamos a entrar - acotó con desición levantando una ceja, si alguien debía mantener la calma no?

Se despertó de repente, escuchando que alguien tocaba la puerta, de seguro era un doctor. Se movió ligeramente, tratando de susurrarle algo al chico ruso-japonés-Kai, alguien está tocando la puerta...-dijo mientras samboloteaba levemente a su acompañante, haciendo que este despertara-que vamos a hacer?-preguntó el minino un poco nervioso

Kai abrio un ojo bostezando, era la primera vez que el neko veia bostezar a su líder que incluso eso se habia negado por mucho tiempo - que haga lo que quiera - declaró con voz fria y rotunda mientras abrazaba de nuevo al neko y lo acomodaba - si entra, lo corro, que problema hay - tan fácil como eso, definitivamente ese era Kai Hiwatari

Rai sólo sonrió dulcemente, acomodándose de nuevo en el pecho de Kai, no sin antes soltar una pequeña risita-sabes...es la primera vez que te ví bostezar, te veía muy kawai-comentó el chino, haciendo que Kai se sonrojara

El rostro del ruso se desconcertó ante el comentario y no pudo evitar que el color subiera agolpándose en sus mejillas sintiendose apenado - No se de qué hablas - giró lejos haciendose el desentendido

Ray sonrió más al ver aquellos gestos que hacía el ruso-japones-no me digas...entonces que fue lo que hiciste, eh?-dijo con tono y mirada divertida y de curiosidad-porque eso comunmente se llama bostezo

Kai giro a verlo con un gesto que parecia enfadado pero que el neko sabia que solo expresaba bromeando, Kai bromeando! eso si era el apocalipsis o algo parecido - esas fueron figuraciones tuyas neko - expresó antes de taparlo con la cobija hasta el rostro, pues escuchaba que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse

Takao se habia cansado de tocar, y con un fuerte apreton de la mano de Max que parecia mas nervioso de lo que debería...al fin y al cabo el ruso querria matarlo a él, no a los otros, despues de todo él habia sido el que habia hablado mas 'fuerte' - parecen paranoicos, no exageren y entren - ordenó el nipon mientras giraba la manija de la puerta revelando un cuarto sumido en la penumbra

No se podía ver absolutamente nada, bueno casi nada...ya que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana abierta dejaba ver a un Kai cubierto por mantas y al parecer dormido, más sin embargo, no sabían que en esa habitación se encontraba lo que tanto habían estado buscando.-Kai, te encuentras bien?-preguntó el rubio con una mezcla de temor y preocupación en su voz

Kai abrio los ojos enviando aquella mirada fria y llena de indiferencia hacia rubio y los acompañantes, el gesto soberbio plantado en su rostro y el notable fastidio de verles ahí podia reflejarse sobre sus ojos con la escasa luz que entraba - Se puede saber que desean?

Takao no habia dicho palabra alguna, estaba ocupado observando que Kai parecía mas...'abultadito' de lo que recordaba y eso que aún no había luz, no se habia percatado hasta ahora de las palabras que Max y Kai habían cruzado, pero el bultito aquel pareció moverse de repente, y fijo mas sus ojos ahí, de cuando a acá Kai se veía tan gordito?

Ray comenzó a moverse insesantemente, quería salir y ver a sus amigos; desirles que se encontraba bien y que no se preocuparan, pero, al parecer kai no lo quería dejar salir-Kai...por qué no puedo salir?...-susurró el chino, el cuál sólo pudo ser escuchado por su novio

Kai le bajo la cabeza abruptamente con tal de que dejara de moverse, intentando susurrar de forma muy descortés - guarda silencio - ordenó en un susurro mientras clavaba su mirada en los pobres ojos del rubio que parecía mas asustado que antes - Te pregunte que quieres - recalcó el ruso con un acento que parecía decirles 'fuera de aqui'

Max no sabía que decirle a Kai, pero tenía que hablar-sólo veníamos a ver si te encontrabas mejor, y a decirte que no encontramos a Ray por ninguna parte-dijo en un tono de preocupación-me pregunto si estará bien...-comentó el chico de orbas azules mientras bajaba su cabezita, tratando de no pensar en como se encontraba su amigo...

Kai levanto una ceja pareciendo incrédulo y exasperado - Hn - giró su mirada directamente a la ventana, como si aquella pregunta le trajera recuerdos, pero minimizo su respuesta - ya me viste, estoy bien, ya puedes irte - reprochó volviendo a su pose de 'f-u-e-r-a d-e a-c-a'

Fue entonces cuando Takao salió de su ensimismamiento y habló, señalando la cama, con un gesto de no comprender muy bien y que obviamente no habia escuchado las palabras de Kai en absoluto - Kai? desde cuando estas mas gordito? - expreso con un aire completamente confundido

Tanto a Kai como a Ray se les puso la carne de gallina. Desde cuándo Takao era tan observador? Ray no quería que sus amigos lo encontraran allí y ahora, cómo les diría lo que había sucedido! Probablemente ellos se la pasaron buscando y él haciendo "cositas" con Kai. Bien, esa vez él y Kai estaban en muuuuuy graves problemas...

Kai levanto la mirada lanzandole una ola de odio al nipón sobre el cual ya esas cosas no surtían efecto alguno - Que demonios quiere decir con eso! - reclamó muy falto de pasiencia, ya habia tenido suficiente de ese cuento y definitivamente iba a acabarlo pronto de seguir asi!

Takao volvio a fruncir el seño, lo quito, y lo hizo varias veces, intentando descifrar aquello con alguna respuesta lógica que no hallaba - que tu cama se ve más abultada de lo que tu peso representa - caviló ladenado la cabeza y analizando la forma extraña como el bultito se movía, Kai no podia estar embarazado, eso era ridículo! pero entonces que era?

-Kai, que vamos a hacer!-preguntó el minino susurrándole a Kai. Eso se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, y si seguían así, sabía que, o terminarían descubriéndolo o Kai agarraría a golpes a Takao y ninguna de las dos le convencía

Max tambien volteó a ver al vulto del que tanto hablaba Takao, y vió la mirada que Kai ponía al comentar algo acerca de aquello. No preguntaría que era ni como salió, ya que temía que Kai le mirara de aquella manera, pero tambien quería saber que rayo era aquella "cosa"

Kai hizo su intelecto trabajar rápidamente hallando una solución a aquel incidente, y con un suspiro solo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza - Bien, es que tengo un gato escondido - confesó pero sin demostrar nada en su rostro, como si aquello hubiese sido lo más normal del mundo - ahora se pueden ir ya

Takao levanto una ceja - un gato?...ah! tienes un gato como mascota, trajiste a kot? no sabía...y como no quieres que los médicos lo vean lo ocultaste, que listo Kai! - declaro un muy alegre nipón mientras veía a Max con una gran sonrisa

Ray ponía cara de incredulidad. Eso era lo más ridículo que pudo haber dicho Kai y lo más tonto que pudieron haber hecho sus amigos-Bien pensado Kai, por poco y nos descubren...-susurró el minino por debajo de la sábana. Ojalá y no pidan verlo, porque si nó, en esa ya están fritos...totalmente...

-Y cómo se llama el gatito?-preguntó Hiromi

-Si, nunca supe que tenías un gato Kai-comentó Daichí-en realidad, pensaba que no te agradaban

Kai lanzo una mirada mortal a todos y cada uno y al unico que parecia no afectarle era a Takao, que continuaba mirando curioso el 'bultito' - TENGO un gato, se llama KOT, y tiene MUCHO tiempo que lo tengo, ahora YA pueden irse - eso fue mas una orden que otra cosa, eestaba cansado de las visitas, de las miradas inquisidoras y de la impertinencia de esa bola de crios!

Sin embargo...con la ventana abierta, un pequeño minino apareció dando un brinco para revelarse, era blanco y tenia una machita grande en la cara que le cubría todo un lado junto con el ojo y una en el cuerpo, y movia la colita felizmente, maullando su llegada...y ese era Kot...oh oh

Ray estaba totalmente sorprendido, no sabía que en realidad Kai tuviera un gatito, aunque...definitivamente le agradaba-desde cuado tienes un gatito?-preguntó el kot, queriendo saber el por qué. No podía evitarlo ni controlarlo...era como todo un gatito...curioso...

-Está muy bonito!-dijo Hiromi al ver al minino moviendo su colita de un lado a otro-Es completamente adorableeeee!-decía con unos grandes ojos de corazón

-Si, es muy lindo Kai. De donde lo conseguiste?-preguntó el rubio a Kai. estaba un poco extrañado de la actitud del chico de ojos escarlata. Normalmente Kai no le gritaba, sino que lo trataba bien, pero sin embargo, algo lo irritaba. Acaso...era la partida de Ray? o su presencia?

Bien, todos estaban estupefactos mirando al pequeño gatito que parecia haber captado la atencion de todos felizmente, y el minino estaba encantado. Sin embargo para su suerte ningun parecia haberse dado cuenta que si kot estaba fuera, todavia seguia el enigma del bultito - Kot - dijo Kai cuando el gatito brincó hacia la cama cayendo encima de Ray precisamente

Ray sintió como el gatito le caía encima, además de que empezaba a ponerse celoso. Queeeeeee! celoso de un gato! bien de todas formas ese neko había estado desde antes que él con Kai. Ray se movió un poco tratando de quitarse al minino de encima, sin darse cuenta de que el mismo se estaba delatando...

Takao observo el bulto todavia fijo en su atencion y Kai ya no sabia que hacer para que Ray dejara de moverse de una buena vez - Kai, si Kot esta afuera...entonces que es eso... - volvio a señalar con inocencia temiendo q Kai realmente estuviese embarazado!ç

Kot impaciente por que el 'piso' se estaba moviendo demasiado comenzo a urgar curiosamente dentro de las sábanas que el ruso mantenia bien agarradas con las manos, y sacando sus pequeñas uñitas estaba dispuestoa hacer trama - Kot no hagas eso - pidio Kai, rascandole la orejita, a lo que el minino muy gustoso se fue acurrucando cerquita de él

Ray no pudo soportarlo más, no le agradaba que Kai le diera más atención a Kot que a él-Aléjate de él Kot-susurró Ray, tratando de toda menera segura que Kot se alejara de Kai

Kot ni siquiera lo escucho, se acomodo justo en la cabeza de Ray y ahi se echo enroscandose, con la caricia de Kai sobre su barbilla y sus orejitas como tanto le gustaba, maullando alegremente, burlandose del 'piso' que se movía y estirando sus uñitas de vez en vez - Meawww -

Ray ya no iba a soportar eso ni un minuto más. O le decía a Kai que quitara a Kot de su cabeza y de la cama o él mismo iba a acaber con la existencia del gatito-Kai, quita a Kot de mi cabeza si no quieres que esto se ponga feo-comentó Ray en susurro. Al parecer, o sus amigos eran idiotas o estaban embelezados con Kot

Takao ya estaba harto de no obtener respuesta - QUE ES ESE BULTO DE ALLI SE ESTA MOVIENDO MUCHO! - grito por toda la habitacion, captando la atencion de todos, incluso de kot, que tras el susto, no atino mas que a enterrar sus uñas en el 'piso' que se movia bajo sus pies demasiado, osease...Ray.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! LARGO DE MI CABEZA!-gritaba Ray al sentir que Kot le habían enterrado las uñas y no quería bajarse-KAI, QUITA A KOT DE MI CABEZA!-dijo enfadado Ray, no porque estuviera enojado con Kai sino con ese gato

Todos habían quedado estupefactos. Acaso Ray se había encontrado ahí todo ese tiempo? No. Ellos vieron como Ray corría con dirección al parque, sin embargo, por qué estaba ahí? y oculto en la cama de Kai?

Takao casi dejo caer la quijada al suelo en una expresion de total desconcierto y no atinaba mas que a señalar al neko que acababa de salir bajo las sábanas con...MUY escasa ropa...

Kai se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y luego la coloco sobre su rostro negando con la cabeza de forma serena pero reprobable, grande! la habían hecho y buena!...

Y kot felizmente se paseaba en las piernas de Kai muy complacido con su amo y acurrucandose justamente en su regazo, que antes habia sido ocupado por el neko.

A Ray no le importaba ya en esos momentos si estaba semi desnudo y sus amigos lo estaban viendo, pero eso si, no permitiría que ese gato hiciera de las suyas sin algún castigo...-VUELVE AQUÍ!-dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia donde kot se encontraba, el cual salía huyendo por todo el cuarto con Ray tratando atraparlo-ME LAS VAS A PAGAAAAAAAAR!

A todo mundo le parecía chistoso el hecho de ver a Ray, amante de los gatos correteando a Kot por todo el cuerto semi desnudo...eso Si era todo un espectáculo...

Kai tenia la vena mas marcada de su vida justo a la altura de su frente, por el modo en como esta palpiata se veia que se encontraba ya muy fastidiado de todo, y por la forma en como apretaba las sabanas...estaba a punto de explotar y sacar a todos de ahi...muy peligroso...

Finalmente las amatistas se fijaron sobre el semi desnudo y su gato y con aire imponente llamo la atencion - Ray, regresa aca A-H-O-R-A y Kot, súbete a la cama y ESTATE QUIETO!

Y el gato obedecio de inmediato bajando las orejas arrepentido...

Ray, en aquel aspecto, era igual a Kot, ya que cuando llegó a la cama donde Kai y Kot se encontraban, Ray bajó su cabeza, al igual que parecía haber bajado un poco sus orejas (como, kien sabe)-Gomen nasai Kai...no fue mi intención salir...-dijo en un tono arrepentido

No podían creerlo. Ray, pidiéndole disculpas a Kai porque el gato le enterró las garras, bien, eso era lo más ilógico y extraño que alguna vez hubieran visto o escuchado

Max, sin embargo, embozó una sonrisa casi invisible. Creía saber porqué Ray se encontraba en aquel lugar y de aquella manera, más sin embargo, era mejor no comentar nada, amenos de que quisiera que Kai lo matara con la mirada

Kai jaló a Ray hacia la cama sentandolo suavemente sobre sus piernas una vez más pero con la espalda frente a si mismo, despejo con su mano el cabello de Ray enviandolo al frente y observo las marcas que kot habia dejado en la blanca espalda...eran rojizas, mayugadas y alguna que otra sangraba debido a las afiladas garritas del minino que parecia arrepentido y no se atrevia ni a levantar la mirada

Kai tomo el pequeño trapito que descansaba junto a la cama y lo lleno de agua de la jarra que habian dejado por si le daba algo de sed las enfermeras y paso delicadamente aquella prenda mojada sobre las heridas que su neko llevaba, de la forma mas cariñosa que pudo sin dejarse llevar tanto por la intromisiòn de algunos que no sehabían ido aún - te duele... - pregunto casi en un susurro

Ray sólo asintió como respuesta. Cuando estuviera mejor, Kot se las tendría que pagar todas juntas, pero en aquel momento sólo quería sentir como era mimado por Kai. Cada vez que Kai pasaba el trapito por la espalda del neko, se notaba una mueca de dolor, sin embargo, poco después, sólo sentía las caricias propinadas por su amo, haciendo que de sus labios saliera ronroneos, los cuales sólo eran escuchados por el ruso-japonés

Por alguna razón, aunque los chicos sabían que debían salir, pues quedaban sobrando; sus cuerpos no les respondían. Miraban cada detalle de aquella escena. Nunca pensaron que Kai pudiese ser asi de cariñoso. Bueno...casi todos. De vez en cuando, Max tenía la oportunidad de recibir algunas palabras de aliento o una casi invisible sonrisa por parte del chico de cabello bicolor cada vez que le contaba acerca de su amor por Takao. Pero al parecer, todo eso no era nada si lo comparaba con todo lo que estaba presenciando...

Kai limpio con dedicacion cada una de las heridas que Kot habia provocado, hasta dejar el paño frio colocado en la espalda blanca de su neko, y finalmente lo arrastro para que se sentara sobre sus piernas y poderlo acunar como un pequeño niño en sus brazos, o como una madre a su hijo. Jalo la cobija cubriendole el cuerpo y retiro el trapito que habia utilizado - estas mejor?

Takao ya habia regresado su mandibula a su lugar y aun no cabia de emosion al pensar que Kai se estaba hablandando, quien lo habria pensado! el amargado no era tan amargado! y...amaba a Ray...un segundo, KAI AMABA A A RAY! cielos...eso si era extraño, aunq por alguna razon no le desconcerto tanto, siempre estaban juntos

kot se acomodo al lado de Kai y Ray, miraba receloso al neko chino, como si aquel le hubiese quitado su lugar con SU amo, pero para no meterse en problemas habia decido permanecer quieto en donde el ruso le habia pedido...

Ray estaba contento de nuevo. Había logrado su objetivo: permanecer en los brazos de Kai y vengarse de Kot al mismo tiempo. Se acomodó en el pecho de Kai, ronroneando de vez an cuando, tal cual un lindo gatito, lo cual, a los ojos de Kai lo era. Parecían no notar que los chicos se encontraban ahí, hasta escuchar la voz del rubio

-Me alegra que te encuentres mucho mejor Kai y el haberte encontrado Ray-dijo embozando una sonrisa, dedicada a los últimos 2. Max se acercó a la cama y le susurró algo al oido a Kai, lo cual, raramente, no fue escuchado por Ray-al parecer, los dos obtuvimos lo que deseábamos.

Se separó lentamente de Kai, embozando una sonrisa especial, la cuál sólo daba cuando se encontraba con Kai y este respondió con una media sonrisa, algo muy raro de aquellos dos. Ray no entendía lo que pasaba, más sin embargo, no se enojó, ya que sabía que Max amaba a Takao.

Takao se cruzo de brazos tras el razonamiento mas exahustivo de su vida, como era que todo habia llegado a aquel punto era algo que apenas entendía...y tampoco entendia al gato aquel que miraba feo a Ray, era una locura - Bueno chicos creo que mejor vamos saliendo - esbozo una sonrisa sacando a Kenny a Hilary a empujones - Maxie vamonos! mañana venimos! - llamo a su rubio

Max volteo a ver a su novio-Ya voy Takao!-contestó el pequeño chico-Nos vemos mañana chicos-dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de nuevo-creo que no hace falta que te diga que lo cuides, ne Ray?-dijo haciendo que este último se avergonzara-Aunque al parecer, será al revéz-este comentario hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran de sobremanera-Hasta mañana-se despidió con una gran sonrisa, dedicada a sus dos amigos

* * *

Bien, lamento el enorme retraso del fic, demo hemos tenido algunas complicaciones. Las respuestas a sus reviews estarán en el proximo capítulo. Espero que éste haya sido de su total agrado

Sandy Hiwatari Kon


End file.
